Hasta la siguiente vida
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: En el río infinito e incontenible que es el tiempo nacen historias,mientras otras mueren.Puedo sentirme feliz, después de todo, no vale la pena vivir sin haber amado, y ahora que he amado puedo morir sabiendo que no todo fue en vano. Hermione Granger DxH
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Octubre 25, 1792, en algún lugar de Inglaterra**

_No puedo explicaros el desabrigado miedo que siento al escribir estas palabras, líneas que no sé si algún día serán leídas, dejo constancia de la única verdad absoluta que conozco; el amor es la mentira más asquerosa de la humanidad, no porque no exista, sino porque todos creen haberlo sentido. Sólo quienes hemos amado con intensidad y arrojo sabemos que un "Te Amo" puede cambiar toda nuestra existencia, que una mirada basta para doblegar la voluntad y un beso, sólo un beso, para condenar el alma. El deseo puede ser mortal, así como la pasión fatídica, la vida nos teje caminos desde nuestro alumbramiento, tan infinitos y complicados como la fina tela de una araña; nos atrapa, nos deja creer que somos libres, para después descubrir que somos títeres de un destino más grande que nosotros mismos. El objeto de nuestro más profundo desprecio puede ser el más deseado, así mismo lo que más odiamos llega a ser lo que nos mantiene vivos; en el río infinito e incontenible que es el tiempo, nacen historias mientras que otras mueren, en sus aguas se escurre la tinta de cada vivencia, pasamos a formar parte de la inmensidad, ¿pero podremos reencontrarnos a nosotros mismos? ¿el amor eterno sobrevivirá a través de las memorias muertas? No lo sé, por ahora me conformo con dejar mi propia historia, con la firme esperanza de que mi amado y yo permanezcamos unidos por lo menos sobre tinta y papel._

_Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, el amor, el bendito amor es lo que me ha traído a esta celda inmunda y fúnebre, sólo una diminuta ventana ilumina mi mundo, que se ha reducido a estas cuatro paredes; hace horas que dejé de escuchar los gritos furiosos de mi amado pugnando por salir, al principio rogaba para que por lo menos él consiguiera salir con vida de esto, pero ahora prefiero que haya muerto, de esa forma no sentirá la desesperación de la que soy presa ahora ni los sufrimientos que, estoy segura, llegarán con el anochecer, muerto sus ojos no reflejarán el dolor ni se nublarán por la agonía. _

_No me arrepiento de todo lo que pasado, y si la vida me pidiera superar las mismas pruebas una y otra vez lo haría sin pensarlo, todo a cambio de verlo sonreír de nuevo._

_Ahora me doy cuenta, puedo sentirme feliz, después de todo, no vale la pena vivir sin haber amado, y ahora que he amado puedo morir sabiendo que no todo fue en vano. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero sus opiniones en un review, necesito saber qué les parece, y si debo dar inicio a esta historia.**

**Lillith Cullen**


	2. La promesa

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de este dramione… Esta historia tiene un tinte un poco más obscuro y crudo… pues yo creo que una pareja tan intensa merece una historia igualmente intensa. Espero que les guste, please, un review.**

**Lillith Cullen**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Es una promesa**

Los bastos techos de piedra negra se cernían implacables sobre su presa, cerrándole el futuro como fauces de un lobo, obscurecido por su destino, el mismo que ella había elegido. La joven de largos rizos castaños alisó el viejo trozo de pergamino amarillento sobre el único espacio seco de aquel calabozo, se mesó los cabellos suavemente sumergida en sus recuerdos y se dispuso a contar su historia. El polvo se arremolinaba en la breve corriente de brisa que se colaba por la alta ventana, asemejando motas doradas, igual que aquella tarde, la tarde en la que todo comenzó.

Tras años de encarnizada guerra el pequeño pero enriquecido reino se había restablecido; las revueltas continuaban extramuros de la hermosa ciudadela, pero eso era algo que sólo concernía a los campesinos, gitanos, duendes, centauros, sirenas y todos aquellos que no pertenecían a la _fleur_ de la sociedad, la prominente nobleza mágica.

Cien años atrás Gran Bretaña se encontraba dividida en pequeños reinos acaudalados, sentados bajo las firmes bases de sus propias monarquías. Abusando del derecho de sangre y del oro contante, unos a otros se destruyeron, quedando en ruinas olvidadas, todos menos uno, el que prevalecía hasta el tiempo que nos atañe, el remanente reino de Eilën Dracöiz; gobernado por su gran soberano Lucius Malfoy, y su heredero al trono, Draco.

Lo cierto es que, aún cuando la corte era muy pequeña, el basto reino se regía por todos los protocolos parlamentarios de los homónimos reinos muggles; dentro de la ciudadela todo era derroche de finas telas, joyas y excentricidades, pero la realidad para los servidores del reino era completamente distinta. Las familias de gitanos se dedicaban a huir de pueblo en pueblo, cazados brutalmente por los campesinos en cada aldea; eran un grupo vulnerable y marginado, pues a pesar de ser magos, en muchas ocasiones de sangre limpia, su solidaridad con los rebeldes en épocas pasadas los había relegado a la última escala social, la corte los había destituido del uso de sus varitas y ellos habían tenido que recurrir a desarrollar su magia de formas diferentes para su propia subsistencia, infringiendo así el uso apropiado de la magia, razón por la que ahora se les daba caza. El caso de los campesinos no era muy distinto, pues aún cuando ellos se consideraran parte del reino simplemente eran los pilares alimenticios de la corte, la mano de obra mal retribuida del poderío Malfoy. En cuanto a las criaturas mágicas, se habían exiliado ellas mismas a las lejanías de los bosques, evitando su propia esclavitud y la socavación a la dignidad de sus razas; en cambio, los seres obscuros, las criaturas tenebrosas, se sostenían cuidadosamente al filo de la navaja, sin mezclarse con la sociedad ni aislándose de ella, siempre en las sombras, siempre al asecho. Así funcionaba el mundo en el punto de partida que da origen a esta historia.

Una pequeña niña de densa cabellera rizada de color miel, igual que sus ojos, corría sin rumbo en las atestadas calles del mercado, su anciana nodriza intentaba darle alcance, pero los numerosos canastos rebosantes de frescas hortalizas y frutos jugosos le dificultaban bastante la labor. La niña seguía corriendo con su pequeño ceño fruncido, totalmente concentrada en escapar, los largos vestidos y el sombrero de encaje con los que iba ataviada la habían acalorado haciendo brotar en sus suaves mejillas el inocente rubor de la infancia. Pasados largos momentos alcanzó la baya que bordeaba precariamente el río, sin dudarlo un segundo la saltó y aterrizó graciosamente sobre la estrecha senda paralela al agua. El mercado ya se había perdido de vista, así como la nodriza; la pequeña acomodó cuidadosamente sus cabellos mientras avanzaba por la rivera, colocó correctamente las cintas de su vestido y secó suavemente las pequeñas gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente de porcelana.

Llegó a un punto en el que el camino abría una bifurcación, eligió el trecho que se abría por la izquierda sin vacilar, se internó en las sombras y se detuvo junto a un viejo sauce, recogió su falda y se sentó en una raíz que sobresalía ominosamente de la tierra. Esperó.

Suaves pisadas golpeaban el camino, acompañadas por el alegre silbido que entonaba alguna olvidada melodía, era un niño apenas más grande que nuestra pequeña damita, ostentaba ropajes de terciopelo verde obscuro y una espada de plata diseñada a su tamaño pendía de su cintura, su cabello platinado brillaba bajo el escaso sol que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles mientras que su carita lucía una expresión arrogante. Besó la mano de la niña y la saludó con una ligera inclinación, a su corta edad se movía con todo el garbo de un príncipe, quizás sería porque era un auténtico príncipe.

Este caballerito era el único heredero al trono de Eilën Dracöiz, y la joven damita era la hija de la cortesana preferida del rey. Se habían conocido en alguna reunión hacía ya bastante tiempo, y siempre, cada semana, se reunían en aquel viejo sauce.

-Qué es lo que querías decirme con tanta urgencia?.- cuestionó la niña aún sentada en la raíz.- a penas me llegó tu mensaje esta mañana.

-Me voy, y quería despedirme de ti.- respondió él clavando los hermosos ojos grises en las aguas obscuras del río.

-Pero por qué?, Draco, tu me dijiste que no querías ir, no tienes por qué hacerlo.- repuso ella con la voz cortada.

-Hermione, no se trata de que yo quiera, es mi deber. Ya cumplí los nueve años y debo comenzar a prepararme para ser Rey.- respondió Draco apesadumbrado.

-Siendo así, no me queda más que desearte suerte, toma, quiero que lo conserves para que no me olvides.- dijo ella haciendo gala de toda su dignidad al entregarle un blanco pañuelo de seda bordado con una "H" y una "D" en hilos dorados.- te estaré esperando.

-Es una promesa, tu me esperarás y yo te buscaré.- respondió Draco tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

Ambos niños se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo el palpitar del corazón del otro; Hermione derramaba lagrimitas cristalinas sobre el verde terciopelo y Draco acariciaba los rizados cabellos de su amiga. Siguiendo un desconocido impulso él tomó el delicado rostro de ella entre sus pálidas manos, se reflejó en esos ojos miel una vez más y finalmente acarició sus labios contra los de ella en un contacto inocente y anhelante.

Un desesperado grito de la nodriza hizo que se soltaran; Hermione corrió de vuelta por donde había llegado, Draco se quedó viéndola alejarse; una lágrima solitaria recorrió su blanca mejilla y emprendió la marcha hacia el lado opuesto del sendero.

Sentada en una enorme mecedora de ébano la pequeña Hermione bordaba un nuevo pañuelo, pero su mente vagaba muy lejos de su alcoba, lejos en el puerto, en donde ahora debía estar Draco abordando un enorme barco que lo llevaría a tierras lejanas y desconocidas, perdiéndose en la bruma marina.

Pasaron las semanas y ella esperaba ansiosamente una carta que nunca llegó. Pasaron meses, y los meses se convirtieron lentamente en años, hasta que se convenció completamente de que no había nada para ella. Después, como ocurre siempre con los recuerdos infantiles, Draco se convirtió en un recuerdo nublado y después en un vacío.

Habían pasado diez años desde que el pequeño Malfoy había partido, ahora el reino estaba expectante sobre su llegada, que había sido anunciada con ostentación para el inicio del otoño, al anochecer se daría una gran fiesta en el castillo y se presentaría también a la prometida del príncipe.

Hermione era una mujer ahora, ya no se preocupaba por alguien a quien había conocido cuando tenía solo siete años; desde que su madre muriera había tenido que encargarse de las tierras heredadas por su madre, así como la casa, los sirvientes, el oro y, por supuesto, su marido.

Al quedar huérfana debió buscar el apoyo de un hombre para su hogar, y la mejor propuesta había llegado del Lord Weasley, miembro importante de la sociedad, extranjero y con una pequeña hermana que cuidar.

Esa tarde, Hermione y su cuñada bordaban más pañuelos; _mientras el polvo se arremolinaba asemejando motas doradas_ llegó una lechuza completamente negra y se encaramó en el alféizar de la ventana, llevaba un rollo de pergamino sellado con el emblema real.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo, la verdad a mí se me hace encantador que Draco y Hermione se conozcan desde niños, imagínense!!!! Un Draco de nueve añitos, ternurita!!!!!**

**Opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones…. ****Un review, please.**

**Besos****, avec amour**

**Lillith Cullen**


	3. Verdades

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes y aquello que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y al maravilloso mundo que ella creó para nosotros.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Verdades**

En la inmensa sala de estar donde trabajaban apaciblemente las dos jóvenes y hermosas mujeres sólo se escuchaba el ulular de la lechuza y el suave rasgueo de los hilos al unirse a la seda.

Hermione desató el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, rompió el sello de la carta y leyó en voz alta:

"_Apreciable Lord Weasley_

_Con motivo del regreso de nuestro futuro soberano, se le convoca a usted y a su familia a la fiesta de bienvenida que se ofrecerá en el castillo mayor de Eilën Dracöiz el día de mañana al atardecer. Dado el ambiente festivo que implica tal celebración, aunado por supuesto a la presentación de la prometida del príncipe Draco Lucius Malfoy, le solicitamos asista con la máscara o antifaz de su elección para manifestar la alegría que nos produce la presencia de nuestro futuro rey._

_Sin más por el momento, y esperando su confirmación, me despido de usted,_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Primer Consejero Real"_

-Valla, una fiesta más, Ginevra.- opinó Hermione.- me parece que deberíamos aprovechar todo ese oro para cosas más productivas.

-Tienes razón.- continuó la joven pelirroja que estaba entretenida con su bordado.- pero qué saben ellos? Ninguno tiene noción de lo que se vive tras los muros de la ciudad.

Hermione se quedó meditando sobre las palabras de Ginevra, de alguna forma le parecía entender entre líneas que ella sí había vivido los periodos de asueto del reino, y aunque eso era virtualmente imposible pues era noble, no dejaba de parecerle extraño. Lo cierto es que no conocía mucho de la familia de su esposo, pero deducía bastantes cosas de comentarios lanzados al aire; aun que prefería no sacar a relucir el tema.

-Bien, y deseas ir, Ginny?

-No lo sé, tanta hipocresía me enferma, creo que prefiero quedarme en casa.

-Pero esta será de antifaces, puede que sea interesante, después de todo tu ya debes buscar marido y hace mucho que no asistimos a las fiestas del castillo.

-No lo sé, sólo soy un año menor que tú.- Ginny pareció meditarlo un poco.- supongo que será bueno pasar un rato por el castillo.- se levantó de la enorme mecedora y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.- creo que por ahora iré a dar una vuelta, llegaré antes de que anochezca.- dicho esto salió dejando un nuevo remolino de polvo dorado.

Esos paseos vespertinos ya se habían hecho costumbre para Hermione, aunque le intrigaba el hecho de que Ginevra siempre evadía el tema a la hora de decir a dónde salía. La tarde era tediosa, pues como dama de sociedad no tenía ninguna obligación más que lucir bien; en un acto irreflexivo la joven mujer, que aún sostenía en sus manos el pergamino, salió disparada a las caballerizas, esperó tras un seto y vio partir a la pelirroja en un corcel negro.

Los vestidos y las joyas no eran obstáculos para una mujer como Hermione, al igual que su cuñada, tomó las riendas de un blanco corcel, lo montó y se apresuró a seguirla.

El camino se tornaba cada vez más lúgubre, los árboles se cerraban sobre la senda dando la perfecta apariencia de una noche densa, el lastimero canto de las aves y el murmullo del viento lo hacían parecer incluso más aterrador, en algún lejano lugar aulló un lobo. Tras casi una hora de cabalgata el sendero comenzó a despejarse, dejando ver un claro en medio de aquel bosque apabullante, al acercarse cautelosamente descubrió que Ginny había detenido el caballo en la orilla opuesta del claro, estaba descendiendo al suelo. Impulsada por la curiosidad, bajó de su montura, justo ahí donde iniciaba el claro para no ser vista, aseguró el animal a un tronco y comenzó a rodear el claro. A medida que se acercaba al punto en donde Ginny había bajado fue descubriendo entre las sombras un pintoresco conjunto de casitas pequeñas, adosadas entre los árboles, adornadas con mantas coloridas; a sus pies vio una enorme gallina revoloteando, y siguió avanzando en absoluto silencio, se abrió paso hasta lo que parecía ser el centro de aquella pequeña comunidad y la escena que se presentaba ahí la dejó anonadada. Un grupo de gente se congregaba en ese pequeño espacio, luciendo ropas fuera de lo común, faldas amplias y frescas con volantes coloridos, blusas flojas con escotes escandalosos, fajines de seda anudados a la cintura bordados con un montón de moneditas de oro, cuentas y piedras brillantes, los cabellos al viento y los pies enfundados en curiosos zapatos de tela.

-Madre.- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a una mujer de cabellos tan rojos como ella y besando su mano.

-Ginevra, por fin llegas, tus hermanos ya están aquí.- detrás de unos árboles salieron dos chicos idénticos, con el cabello tan rojo como el de Ginny y su madre, vestían el atuendo propio del ejército real, con espadas al cinto y un arco enclavado en su espalda junto a un carcaj repleto de flechas emplumadas.

-Fred, George, que gusto verlos.- saludó ella a sus hermanos con un abrazo fraternal.- cuanto tiempo.

-Lo se, pero sabes que todo es por una buena causa, cierto?

-Entiendo, pero no podría lograrse esto sin arriesgar la vida de todos ustedes?

-Para eso te llamamos.- dijo un hombre casi completamente calvo, pero aún así los restos de cabello que le quedaban eran de un rojo brillante.- hemos descubierto cómo podríamos salvar a la parte de nuestra tribu que aún queda viva.

-Sólo dime que debo hacer y puedes estar tranquilo.

Todos los pelirrojos entraron a la que parecía ser la casa más grande, seguidos de cerca por el resto de las personas que conformaban aquel extraño grupo.

Hermione trataba de darle a su cerebro una explicación coherente para lo que acababa de ver. Gitanos!!!! Su cuñada era una gitana prófuga, y por lo visto su esposo también; se había involucrado con gitanos, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Con intención de acercarse a la reunión y enterarse de lo que pasaba ahí dentro se acercó sigilosamente a una ventana, pero en su travesía un sonido interrumpió la calma, el inocente llanto de un crío. Desesperada por escapar antes de que alguien la viera corrió con toda su fuerza hacia su caballo, rodeando el claro, pero era demasiado tarde, un grupo de esos extraños hombres de encontraban preparando flechas para cazarla, a punto de llegar a su montura, una salva de flechas pasó volando sobre su cabeza, subió apresuradamente y emprendió el galope tendido, pero antes de poder voltear el camino una flecha rosó su brazo, no le hizo más daño que una enorme flor sanguinolenta en la manga de su vestido.

Ginevra observaba a la extraña huyendo, y aun cuando fuese cubierta con la negra capa, podía notar cierta familiaridad, tendría que averiguar su identidad y silenciarla para siempre. Recogieron las flechas que no habían sido dañadas, pues el armamento escaseaba terriblemente para ellos, y dentro de aquella maraña emplumada se distinguían restos de sangre en una de las puntas. Por lo menos había podido herirla.

Hermione no tenía dentro de sus parámetros una reacción adecuada para lo que acababa de ocurrir, ahora era parte de una familia de delincuentes, estaba herida y sencillamente no podía pedirle una explicación a Ginny o a su marido sin delatarse sola. Una vez en su habitación sacó la varita que llevaba oculta en el sostén y apareció una tina rebosante de espuma y agua caliente.

Se desprendió de los pesados vestidos, el terciopelo blanco se había pegado copiosamente a la herida del brazo, lo despegó cuidadosamente y se sumergió en su baño. Por más vueltas que le daba no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada y presionada por encontrar la verdad. Si eran gitanos, cómo había podido Ronald hacerse Lord para casarse con ella? Por qué no vivían marginados en los bosques? Había algo turbio, y ella lo descubriría pronto.

Luego de una larga tarde de meditación se vistió para la cena, Ronald había salido por la mañana para revisar sus tierras en la costa, por lo cual no llegaría sino hasta cinco días después. Bajó las obscuras escaleras de piedra y llegó al enorme comedor de madera negra, apenas iluminado por las numerosas velas esparcidas por la habitación, Ginevra ya estaba ahí. Ambas en silencio, metidas en sus propias preocupaciones; la servidumbre puso frente a ellas una fuente de plata con carnero horneado, una copa de vino para cada una, una bandeja repleta de frutos pequeños y una jarra con cerveza en el centro de la mesa, se sirvieron a gusto y el silencio no se rompió sino hasta que terminaron de comer.

-Ya lo pensé bien, sí deseo ir a la fiesta del castillo.- dijo Ginny en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

-Y a qué se debe esa decisión? Parecías muy determinada a no asistir.- Hermione le respondió renuente.

-Simple, creo que tienes razón, debo encontrar un marido pronto.

-Es cierto, de cualquier forma ya he seleccionado lo que usaremos mañana.- Hermione se inclinó descuidadamente sobre la bandeja para tomar un pequeño melocotón.

-Hermione!!! Estás sangrando.- Ginny se apresuró a asistir a su cuñada, pero ésta se negó evasivamente.- déjame ver, puede enconarse.

-No es nada, yo… me corté, no te preocupes.- dicho esto y movida por un repentino presentimiento, Ginevra arrancó de tajo la manga del vestido de su cuñada.

-Y con qué te cortaste? Con una flecha, tal vez?.- La pelirroja la miró despectivamente.- Y qué es lo interesante de seguir mis pasos?

-Yo… si te seguí, pero tengo motivos suficientes para no arrepentirme.- replicó Hermione apartando el brazo herido.- albergo en mi casa a una casta de forajidos.

-Tú…. No sabes de lo que hablas.- los ojos de la pelirroja destilaban resentimiento.- no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Cuánto escuchaste?

-Todo, hasta que entraron a su reunión.

-Sólo te advierto una cosa, como se te ocurra divulgar cualquier detalle sobre nosotros, morirás. Y eso incluye no decirle nada a Ron.

-Qué?.- ahora sí ya nada tenía sentido, qué acaso Ronald no estaba al tanto?.- Por qué? Como si el no estuviera de su lado!!!!.- soltó Hermione irónica, y atisbó en los negros ojos de Ginevra un leve rastro de dolor.- O es que no los apoya?

-Eso no te importa, lo que pase fuera de la ciudadela te tiene sin cuidado siempre y cuando no te involucre, no es así?

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.- repuso Hermione un poco dolida por lo frívola que Ginevra la creía.- por qué no me cuentas? Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo, si es que defiendes una buena causa y no un grupo criminal.

-No creo que lo entiendas.

-Puedo intentarlo.

A pesar de todo, estas dos jóvenes se habían ganado el afecto mutuo en muy poco tiempo, y a ambas les dolía el no poder confiar en la otra. Bajo estas consideraciones, Ginevra se preparó para soltar la verdad, después de todo, si no lo comprendía, siempre podría matarla, finalmente eso es lo debía hacer con el intruso.

-Estás segura de querer escuchar esto? Hay realidades que tal vez no te agraden, y entre más sepas más peligroso será para ti; con lo poco que descubriste hoy yo soy la única amenaza que tienes, pero si conoces la verdad será muy difícil dejarla pasar.

-Trataré de entenderlo, no me juzgues tan duramente.

-Mi familia y yo somos sobrevivimos a la caída de Kransfort, no creo que lo conozcas, eso fue hace casi cien años, era el reino más poderoso de toda gran Bretaña, estaba ubicado al norte, cerca de la costa y vivíamos felices bajo el gobierno del buen rey Dumbledore.

"Iniciaron las guerras por el poder, pero no era algo que preocupara mucho a mi familia, puesto que nuestro soberano sólo velaba por el bienestar de su pueblo y no por la expansión de sus tierras, así era todo hasta que el Rey Abraxas Malfoy nos declaró la guerra. Fueron tiempos difíciles, mi familia estaba bien posicionada socialmente y nos dimos el lujo de albergar a algunos cuantos desamparados; poco después la ciudad cayó y al encontrarnos acogiendo necesitados se nos acusó de estar confabulados en contra de nuestra nueva corona, la de Eilën Dracöiz.

"Fuimos cazados, perseguidos y degradados, se nos retiró el derecho a la varita y tuvimos que utilizar nuestra magia apoyándonos en elementos de la naturaleza, poco después, mermados en número y fugitivos, nos unimos a una tribu gitana. Cuando yo nací todos creyeron que habíamos encontrado la paz, pero no fue así. Nos establecimos en una aldea en lo profundo del bosque, vivíamos modestamente pero guardando las apariencias, como campesinos y nada más, pero uno de mis hermanos estaba inconforme, era ambicioso y deseaba salir de la miseria. Por aquellos tiempos se ofreció una recompensa de mil galeones a quien denunciara un solo fugitivo superviviente de Kransfort, imagínate cuánto le dieron por denunciar a cinco. Ahora tenía lo suficiente para comprar un título, después buscó una brillante mujer para terminar su fachada de noble, así fue como Ronald se casó contigo.- Hermione vagaba con la mirada sobre la mesa de ébano tratando de asimilar toda esa información, se sentía utilizada y denigrada, después de un momento de silencio instó a Ginny con la mirada para que continuase con la historia.- A mí me llevó con él, no por que realmente sintiera cariño por mí, sino por que al casarme ganaría más tierras, y si elegía bien, incluso ganaría más poder.

-Es…- la castaña buscaba iracunda el término correcto para definirlo.- es lo más vil que puede existir en el mundo!!! Vender a su familia por un montón de galeones. Con qué clase de monstruo me casé!!!!

-No lo tomes así, no es tu culpa, ni la mía. Por lo pronto yo intento subsanar un poco el daño llevándole esperanzas a mi pueblo y apoyando la rebelión.

-Rebelión? Supongo que aún no has terminado de contarlo todo.

-Exacto.- Ginevra asintió levemente con la cabeza y continuó.- mi hermano mayor, Bill, murió protegiendo a mis padres cuando Ronald los denunció, Charlie y Percy también fallecieron en uno de los enfrentamientos posteriores, ahora solo quedamos los gemelos, Fred y George, y yo. Ellos entraron al ejercito infiltrándose en las filas, para poder proteger a lo que queda de mi gente y llevar armas y provisiones; ahora estamos planeando una estrategia arriesgada para derrocar el reinado de los Malfoy y recuperar un poco de lo que nos pertenece por derecho, ser libres y abandonar el anonimato.

Y, según entiendo, ese plan te involucra a ti.

-Correcto, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que tu podrás serme de mucha ayuda. Siempre y cuando.- Ginevra bajó la mirada expectante.- desees apoyarme en esto.

-Claro que sí, y no solo lo deseo, sino que debo hacerlo. El mundo no puede seguir así de cruel, las injusticias no deben dejarse pasar y la tiranía no tiene por qué mancillarnos.

-Gracias, de verdad.

-No me agradezcas, ahora dime, en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Con el príncipe Draco viaja un importante Caballero, Sir Harry Potter; se especula que será el primer consejero real en cuanto el príncipe ocupe el trono. Debo conocerlo y utilizarlo para llegar al futuro rey, por ello debo casarme con él.

-Así que después de todo sí te casarás.- dijo Hermione aparentando satisfacción.

-Sí, lo haré, pero también quedaré viuda muy joven, no serán más de algunos meses de infeliz matrimonio.

Ahora que todo estaba claro y la fuerza femenina ondeaba unificada, lo único que hacía falta era un poco de paciencia y astucia. Hermione se encaminó a su alcoba, tendida en su cama adoselada cayó en un profundo sueño sin sentido; corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia un enorme y viejo sauce, ahí la esperaba un hombre rubio de espaldas ataviado con una capa negra, pero por mucho que ella corriera no lograba llegar al árbol.

Era una mañana esplendorosa, Ginny y Hermione ya se encontraban levantadas al canto del gallo, se encontraban en la sala de vestidores esperando a la modista y a las criadas que las prepararían para la fiesta. Pasados algunos momentos, justo al terminar un modesto desayuno consistente en una hogaza de pan y una copa de vino, llamaron a la puerta, y una chica rubia entró.

El dorado cabello le caía en una larga trenza hasta la cintura y sus redondas mejillas acentuaban aún más su aspecto de infante.

Buen día, excelencia.- se inclinó en dirección a la joven castaña.- Saludos cordiales, mi Lady.- dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.- Me llamo Hanna Aboth, perdón, Hanna Longbotton. Mi marido no ha podido venir a embellecerlas, pero aquí estoy yo. No desconfíen, él me ha enseñado dodo lo que sabe.

Así que tú eres la esposa de Neville.- dijo Hermione sonriendo indulgente.- eres muy bonita.

Se lo agradezco señora.

Pasaron toda la mañana eligiendo el peinado perfecto, Ginevra terminó con el rojo cabello recogido en una cascada y rizado, adornado con un sinfín de perlas diminutas y Hermione optó por un elegante moño a la altura de la nuca con una ostentosa peineta de esmeraldas forjada por duendes. Después pasaron al detalle de los antifaces, sencillos y llamativos, cubiertos de destellante polvo de hadas blanco y luminoso, el de Ginny adornado con plumas de fénix y el de Hermione con plateadas plumas de Pegaso. Hanna tomó algunos de los vestidos más hermosos del vestidor de las damas, desmontó las prendas, desde corsés, cintas, faldas, fondos, moños e infinidad de piezas y armó dos vestidos sencillamente majestuosos. Pasaron lentamente la tarde encontrando complementos apropiados para su atuendo, pues era regla general no comer cuando había que usar vestidos tan entallados, de lo contrario la mujer en cuestión caería desmayada a la mínima provocación.

El día comenzaba a morir, en el horizonte se exhibían suaves nubes blancas bañadas de malva y oro. En la entrada del palacio un imponente carruaje de Ébano y Marfil esperaba por las señoras de la casa. Las suaves sedas se deslizaban en torno a la esbelta figura de Ginny, rodeándola de un halo dorado, sobre los hombros llevaba una mantilla bordada con más perlas que contrastaba magistralmente con los tonos dorados, rojos y escarlatas de su vestimenta; Hermione flotaba envuelta en el precioso vestido que Hanna le había montado, a pesar de que su color preferido siempre había sido el granate, el verde musgo con el que estaba vestida le resultaba encantador, además de la textura suave y delicada del terciopelo, tan elegante y femenino, la larga estola de gaza que llevaba entre los brazos, cubriendo su espalda, le confería cierto aire de emperatriz, sencillamente espectacular.

Subieron al carruaje y se encaminaron al castillo rodeadas por ocho pajes uniformados; a leguas se notaba que sería una noche de derroches superficiales y ostentación innecesaria.

**-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-dh-hd-**

Al fondo del enorme salón engalanado por todo lo alto se encontraban dos jóvenes apuestos, esperando a que la noche se tornada interesante.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews please… besos, ciao0!!!!!**

**Lillith Cullen**


	4. El reencuentro

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes y aquello que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling y al maravilloso mundo que ella creó para nosotros.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El Reencuentro**

Los penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en otros grises igual de intensos. Los olores a alcohol y estiércol de caballo le conferían a la escena cierto aire irónico. El hombre pelirrojo acarició inconscientemente una de sus mejillas tan blancas como la tiza, su interlocutor trató de mantener oculto un largo mechón de cabello rubio entre cano. Bebieron un sorbo de la humeante copa que descansaba frente a ellos.

-Y bien, Ronald.- los ojos grises inescrutables se concentraban en algún punto de la nada.- Cuándo crees que piensen dar el golpe?

-Lucius, eso no puedo saberlo con exactitud, primero debo ganar su confianza y después minaremos sus fuerzas.

-Lo entiendo, sólo espero que seas lo bastante discreto.- el hombre rubio deslizó una pesada bolsa de terciopelo sobre la superficie irregular de la desgastada mesa.- tómalo como un presente de parte de la corona.- sonrió.

-Sólo espero que sea suficiente.- E pelirrojo guardó cuidadosamente el bolso entre su capa, produciendo el suave tintineo del oro amortiguado.- En fin, la rebelión no debe tomarles mucho tiempo, no son profesionales de la estrategia y conozco perfectamente su modus operandi, no es muy complejo.

-Me parece bien, el reino siempre estará en deuda contigo.- Lucius se levantó de su asiento y arrojó algunos galeones a la bandeja del vino.- es hora de irnos Ronald, la fiesta está por empezar y debo ver a mi hijo, y supongo que tu tendrás cosas que atender.

Salieron de la caldeada y tibia taberna y se perdieron en la noche. Ronald montó un enorme caballo negro y tendió el galope por la costa; la brisa marina empapaba su capa, se desprendió de la prenda y la colgó de la silla, a través de la fina seda de su camisa se perfilaba un pecho pétreo y firme, un abdomen plano y una espalda poderosa. El viento agitaba sus largos cabellos ondulados, rojos y brillantes en contraste con sus azules pupilas y la blancura de su piel. Definitivamente él no era un gitano y siempre supo que no tenía por qué vivir como tal. Llegado a los acantilados desvió el camino y se internó en el bosque, la frágil vereda era propia de un cuento de hadas, iluminada por motas de luz y los rayos lunares filtrados entre laos árboles bañando todo de plata; disminuyó el ritmo de la cabalgata, en algún lugar cercano un arrollo murmuraba. Se dibujó entre las sombras una pequeña casita, un recinto de ensueño; un delicado camino de piedras grises y azules conducía a una casa de aspecto fantasioso, una curiosa chimenea sobresalía por uno de los muros exhalando un humo casi violeta de apariencia suave y con olor a lavanda, el techo de tejas deslavadas caía en parte aguas desde la parte superior de la construcción, una enredadera crecía libre al pie de una ventana y caprichosas flores coloridas iluminaban a los gnomos correteando en el jardín. En las ventanas se adivinaba un fuego cálido y apacible a través de las amarillentas cortinas de encaje. Llegado al arco de entrada bajó del caballo, se ciñó la capa y acomodó sus cabellos descuidadamente, con una floritura de la varita apareció un inmaculado ramo de rosas blancas atadas con un lazo azul. Avanzó sobre el camino de piedra y abrió la puerta de aquella extraña casa, unos brazos pálidos se enroscaron a su cuello y una larga melena platinada cubrió sus hombros, sus labios delgados y fríos se unieron a unos completamente cálidos, suaves y rosados; después de algunos momentos se separaron y unos ojos tan azules como los suyos lo observaban con absoluta adoración. Por fin llego a casa, pensó Ronald.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Descendieron del carruaje negro al pié de la escalinata del castillo, festones de damasco verdes se mecían en el viento colgados de los muros del recinto, un millar de velas flotaban suspendidas por encima de las cabezas de los comensales y las flores destellaban como joyas plateadas en sus guirnaldas. Entraron al interior del salón, la suave música de los violines y la hermosa voz de una veela amenizaban el ambiente. Tomaron asiento en una de las largas mesas colocadas alrededor de la estancia.

-Bien, aquí estamos, perdiendo el tiempo en una farsa social.- reclamó Ginevra con voz de aburrimiento mal disimulado.

-Tranquila, sabes que es en bien de tu misión, y con esa cara de trol asesino no creo que logres enamorar ni a un elfo doméstico; así que sonríe y trata de localizar a tu futuro marido.

Ginnevra le lanzó a la castaña una extraña sonrisa sarcástica; Hermione con naturalidad trabó conversación con una anciana bruja que se encontraba a su lado y empezó las investigaciones a cerca del misterioso Sir Potter.

La fiesta se desarrollaba con pasmosa lentitud logrando el efecto de tedio sobre todos los invitados. Se escuchó el tintinar de una copa contra la cubertería de plata y el primer consejero real, Justin Finch-Fletchley llamó al orden a la multitud.

-Su majestad Lucius Abraxas Malfoy soberano de Eilën Dracöiz desea dirigir unas palabras a sus súbditos.

El silencio se hizo presente al instante y todos se aprestaron para escuchar el mensaje de su gobernante.

-Es para mí un honor contar con su presencia esta noche, que celebren conmigo mi dicha y compartan mis alegrías.-Los ojos grises del rey paseaban de un lado a otro de la estancia, mientras Hermione escuchaba la sarta de blasfemias que Ginny profería contra él en voz baja.- Si este reino ha prosperado es por ustedes, por su noble sangre regando los campos del progreso de nuestra raza. Esta noche retorna nuestro futuro rey, el heredero del trono de estas tierras bastas y majestuosas; y también nos concede su presencia la prometida de mi hijo.- en su semblante asomaba un atisbo de desprecio al mencionar a su nuera.- Es motivo de felicidad presentaros a la gloriosa pareja real, demos la bienvenida a mis hijos.

Justin Finch-Fletchley se posicionó frente a la audiencia y contempló con gesto formal las puertas dobles al final del salón.

-Su majestad Draco Lucius Malfoy príncipe heredero al trono de Eilën Dracöiz y su prometida Astoria Greengrass princesa de HamptonCourt.

Traspasaron las puertas dos personas con un garbo y una gracia indescriptibles, la piel del príncipe era increíblemente blanca y de apariencia tan suave como un lirio abierto, el cabello platinado enmarcaba soberbiamente facciones cinceladas sobre un rostro inmaculado de ojos grises y nubosos cubiertos por un clásico antifaz negro, la estatura le confería un aire de superioridad, era delgado pero musculoso, complexión liviana, ágil y poderosa. Astoria era definitivamente una visión divina, el cabello obscuro caía en ondas suaves hasta su cintura estrecha, su cara de niña con tinte despectivo acentuaban una inocencia desmentida por la mirada astuta de sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Detrás de ellos entró un joven de cabello azabache con ojos de esmeralda, verdes, oscuros y refulgentes, su complexión era similar a la de Draco, pero su postura no era tan agraciada como la del príncipe, por el contrario, era desafiante y orgullosa, propia de un guerrero consumado en las artes del combate.

A su lado, Ginevra soltó una ligera risa incauta, pasada la entrada de los invitados de honor la fiesta volvió a su curso habitual.

-Qué es lo gracioso?.- cuestionó una Hermione confusa.

-Viste al hombre que entró detrás de nuestra real pareja?.- preguntó ella como si algo le causara un gran placer.

-Si?

-Bien, pues ya conoces a mi futuro esposo.

Algo en la postura del príncipe le hacía pensar a Hermione que lo conocía de algún lado… una brumosa memoria de su más remota infancia, imprecisable pero persistente.

En la mesa principal Astoria se levantaba para ir a dormir mientras que su prometido charlaba animadamente con su mejor amigo.

-No entiendo para qué tanto alboroto por mi llegada, es solo un acto de hipocresía, nadie aquí puede alegrarse por mi regreso puesto que nadie me conoce.- decía Draco.

-Vamos, eres su próximo rey, por lo menos deben intentar congraciarse contigo, y de cualquier forma, en este reino hay alguien que sí te conoció.- señaló Harry con una sonrisa cómplice.

-No, no, no, a estas alturas seguro que ni me recuerda, o ya murió. Fueron muchos años, y aun cuando no dejo de sentirme culpable por no escribir creo que debo encontrar una forma de entretenerme.

-Tu prometida ya se fue a su alcoba….- dijo Harry insinuante.- y nadie le negaría un favor al príncipe.

-Te equivocas, Potter.- replicó Draco entre carcajadas.- no me gustan las mujeres gratuitas o contratadas, disfruto de los retos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Malfoy, por que ahora mismo estoy contemplando a dos preciosos trofeos.

Ambos hombres contemplaron animadamente a una bellísima joven de largos cabellos castaños y a otra igualmente hermosa con cabellos de fuego.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Creo que tu objetivo ya te puso en la mira.- dijo Hermione sin a penas mover los labios.

-Interesante elección de palabras.- observó Ginny.-Supongo que eso debería facilitarme el camino, pero tengo el presentimiento de que debo ser difícil para ganar su voluntad.

-Bien, pues ponte difícil entonces, porque viene hacia acá.

-Tú solo deja que sea yo quien hable.

Ginevra rápidamente se acomodó los lazos del vestido, siendo tan discreta que nadie lo notó; estiró sus labios en una encantadora sonrisa tan falsa como el oro leprechaun y compuso una mirada de cortés interés en su entorno. Definitivamente sabía lo que hacía y cómo hacerlo, pensó Hermione.

-Tengan buena noche, nobles señoras.- una voz grave y varonil habló frente a ellas.- Soy Sir Harry Potter, y sorprendentemente no he tenido el placer de conocerlas.- Aunque él se dirigía a las dos mujeres, su mirada estaba permanentemente clavada en Ginny.

-Yo soy Ginevra Molly Weasley.- dijo la pelirroja acaparando aún más la atención del hombre.- Y ella es la esposa de mi hermano, Hermione Weasley.

-Encantado. Sabe?.- dijo tomando una copa de vino.- en realidad no conozco mucho de este reino, ni siquiera del castillo; podría usted acompañarme a dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines?, sólo para conocer.- Harry bebió un sorbo de la copa y la depositó en la mesa de nuevo, lanzó una impresionante sonrisa franca a las mujeres y prosiguió.- Con gusto podría pedírselo a la Señora Weasley, pero creo que sería inapropiado; podría entonces acompañarme usted, Ginevra?

-Supongo que si, pero antes deme un momento, debo terminar de comer.- su sonrisa era una perfecta máscara de nada, preciosa, deslumbrante pero vacía y sin emoción, aún así el caballero no notó el engaño.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.- aseguró él.- Le propongo que nos encontremos en la terraza principal en quince minutos, está usted de acuerdo?

Claro.- Una sonrisa más, y el caballero se marchaba a la mesa principal con expresión de satisfacción.

Cruzó todo el salón haciendo resonar las altas botas sobre el mármol negro, llegó hasta la mesa principal y se encontró con un Draco pensativo y meditabundo, ya sin el antifaz negro; se sentó a su lado y observó que las parejas ya se acercaban al centro del recinto para bailar al compás de la música, que había cambiado completamente.

-Malfoy, tengo buenas y malas noticias… la buena es que yo ya conseguí compañía para calentar las mantas esta noche.- Draco lo miró reprobatoriamente, pues como príncipe, sus modales eran impecables.- Pero la mala, es que la otra mujer está casada, y no creo que te interese un escándalo de esa naturaleza. No vi al esposo por ninguna parte, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

-Potter, las casadas son mejores, es increíble la pasión de lo furtivo, y la experiencia que ganan gracias a sus maridos; incautos que las educan para mí. Pero esta noche no, estoy demasiado agotado y hastiado como para ser una buena compañía, diviértete un rato, yo necesito tomar un poco de aire.

-Así lo haré.- respondió Harry sonriendo.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de la mesa, Harry echó una ojeada en dirección a la mesa de las damas y se encaminó a la terraza; Draco simplemente salió por una puerta lateral y se internó en los jardines perfumados.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ginevra se encontraba recargada sobre una baranda de hierro; lo cierto es que el Sir no le había parecido tan desagradable, incluso era guapo. Definitivamente lamentaba el tener que asesinarlo en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Linda noche, cierto?.- La voz de Harry llegó hasta sus oídos procedente de algún punto a sus espaldas.

-Hermosa.- coincidió ella.

-Ginevra, le parecería bien si nos tratamos de una forma menos protocolaria?

-Claro, por mí no hay problema, y espero que por_ tu _parte tampoco.

-Tampoco.- dijo Harry sonriendo. Hasta entonces no había notado del todo la turbadora belleza de Ginevra, la intensidad de sus ojos marrones a través del antifaz, lo estrecho de su cintura y el porte de sus andares. Más que una mujer parecía una Diosa, los bríos de una mujer fuerte y decidida le conferían la certeza de que podría ser una excelente esposa.

Harry carraspeó un poco la garganta, ese pensamiento lo había tomado por sorpresa. Después de muchos años de guerras y batallas jamás había llegado a pensar en una sola mujer por más de una noche, nunca había sopesado la posibilidad de cambiar el fragor del combate por la calidez de unos brazos tibios y tiernos, cambiar la lluvia, el sol y la intemperie por una casa, una esposa y muchos hijos. En realidad no sonaba tan mal, y si estos pensamientos bombardeaban su mente estando con Ginevra, sería una señal del destino que lo estaba atando a ella.

-Y dime, a qué has venido al reino? Qué es lo que te llama aquí?.- Ginny tenía que cerciorarse de estar con la persona correcta.

-Bueno, acompaño a Draco.- Ginny asintió interesada, había mucha confianza entre ellos dos.-, nos conocimos cuando llegó a Toulouse para prepararse ante la corona, a pesar de la diferencia de títulos, estudiábamos juntos y siempre nos hemos tratado como hermanos, para mí él lo ha sido en muchos sentidos.- por alguna razón desconocida Harry sentía la repentina urgencia de desahogarse con esa mujer de cabellos rojos; y Ginny por su parte ya no tenía simplemente el interés profesional, sino curiosidad nata.

-Y por esa amistad has venido hasta aquí?

-Principalmente, sí, por eso; pero también por que ahora Draco va a tomar el trono y me ha pedido que sea su consejero; espero hacer un buen trabajo, sería satisfactorio ver algún día este reino basto y feliz, y saber que he tenido mi participación para lograrlo.

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba; ella había dado por sentado que Harry sería un hombre pedante, inescrupuloso y desleal, jamás pensó que podría ser alguien agradable y con una mentalidad tan justa.

-Y qué pasa contigo? Cuéntame un poco sobre ti y la vida en la ciudadela.- la sonrisa varonil destelló en la obscuridad.

-Mi hermano y yo venimos de tierras lejanas, él es el Lord Weasley y está casado con Hermione, la mujer que me acompañaba esta noche. No hay mucho que contar sobre mí.

-Estoy seguro de que tu vida es más interesante de lo que quieres contarme.- y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Bueno, yo no soy un guerrero que tenga diariamente una aventura nueva, simplemente soy una aburrida mujer de sociedad, un ornamento del reino.- Estas últimas palabras sonaron amargas a los oídos de Harry, que continuaba con la impresión de que ella escondía algo muy grande.

-De acuerdo, como_ solo_ eres una mujer de sociedad supongo que puedo secuestrarte fácilmente.- en un momento brevísimo ya la tenía sujeta con las manos en la espalda y el cuello aprisionado entre uno de sus poderosos brazos, sin lastimarla.

-Que sea una mujer de sociedad no significa que sea tonta, aun cuando la mayoría lo son.- con una vuelta similar a la de una delicada danza ella se escabulló entre los brazos de su captor, y de una manera casi imposible perfiló una daga plateada contra su garganta, justo en el bordo de la nuez.

-Mujer valiente, hermosa y con carácter, eso no se ve todos los días.- Ginny se sentía muy pagada de sí misma, pues de haberlo querido el Caballero ahora yacería en un charco de su propia sangre; y Harry sólo podía pensar en una palabra con claridad:_ Matrimonio._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hacía más de media hora que Ginny se había ido a su paseo nocturno con su futuro marido, y ella estaba comenzando a aburrirse de ver a las parejas en la pista; dado que su cuñada no se veía por ninguna parte decidió dar un paseo por los jardines frontales. Salió a la noche aterciopelada, al igual que en el interior del salón, un enorme grupo de hadas luminosas revoloteaba sobre una gran variedad de flores, los intrincados caminitos adoquinados del jardín conducían a la enorme fuente que se encontraba al centro, y no teniendo nada más que hacer decidió caminar hacia allá.

Contempló su imagen en el agua, perfectamente reflejada a efectos de la piedra negra con la que estaba construida la fuente, al igual que el resto del castillo. El agua le devolvió una replica exacta de sus ojos miel, enormes y adornados con gruesas pestañas y su tez pálida en contraste con sus obscuros cabellos castaños.

Sonrió.

Continuó con la vista clavada en su espejo líquido, observando el jardín que se cernía tras ella; el viento sopló sorpresivamente y las suaves ondas de la fuente se agitaron reflejando destellos dorados, plateados, luminosos, una figura negra coronada de luz. Cautelosamente volvió la mirada a sus espaldas y lo observó detenidamente; el príncipe Draco se encontraba de espaldas a ella, la capa negra cubría todo su glorioso cuerpo y el suave cabello lacio y platinado caía sobre sus hombros… con un aire tan familiar. Un recuerdo luchaba poderosamente por regresar a su mente, algo muerto y enterrado quería resurgir de su pasado, y se abría paso lentamente en el umbral de sus memorias, pero ella seguía sin identificarlo.

Draco sintió la intensidad de una mirada clavada sobre él, giró sobre su eje y su corazón dio un vuelco; dos enormes ojos color miel lo observaban a través de un elaborado antifaz plateado, esos ojos le parecían terriblemente familiares; no pudo evitar que su mirada discreta vagara por los bordes del escote de la hermosa mujer, la piel blanca y cremosa contrastaba soberbiamente con el verde del vestido, que a su vez se estrechaba en la parte superior de la cadera dejando ver una cintura delicada, estrecha y elegante. Al darse cuenta del análisis inapropiado que estaba haciendo de la joven dama que tenía delante se detuvo y recuperó la compostura.

-Buenas noches, lamento importunarla.- saludó él con una leve inclinación.- Ahora me retiro, pues no deseo acarrearle problemas con su marido.- concluyó sonriendo.

-Seguramente no serán más de los que podría yo acarrearle a usted con su prometida.- respondió ella de buen talante, la quietud de la noche había relajado su ánimo.

-Y qué hace una dama tan bella como usted paseando sola?

-Ocurre que mi cuñada ha ido a dar una vuelta con un joven, y puesto que ella era mi acompañante, ahora estoy sola.

-Muy bien, en ese caso.- dijo él tendiéndole su poderoso brazo.- Me permite acompañarla?

-Es un placer.- respondió ella colocando su mano sobre el antebrazo musculoso que él le ofrecía.

Caminaron en silencio disfrutando de la luz de la luna sobre la escena. De alguna forma perturbadora y onírica Draco casi podía asegurar haber visto esos ojos ántes, tal vez en otros tiempos y en otro lugar… le eran familiares y al mismo tiempo misteriosos.

-Sabe? De alguna forma usted me resulta un tanto familiar.- dijo él cortésmente.

-De verdad? Qué coincidencia! A mi también me parece que lo he visto ántes.

-Desde luego, eso sería casi imposible, solo viví aquí hasta los nueve años y jamás salía del castillo, a excepción de algunas escapadas clandestinas.- el se rió melodiosamente con nostalgia.- La única persona que conocí, a parte de mi familia y el parlamento, fue una niña un poco menor que yo, nos reuníamos al pie de un sauce a la orilla del río… eran…. Otros tiempos.

-Qué curioso…- dijo ella, por algún motivo, más que imaginar la escena que él describía, la estaba recordando..- y después que ocurrió?

-Mi padre me envió al extranjero para prepararme. Ella y yo hicimos una promesa: a mi regreso yo la buscaría y...

-Yo te esperaría.- completó ella impulsivamente.

-Exacto, usted sabe de quién le estoy hablando? La conoce?

-Esa niña era yo… y eso significa que tu….- Hermione había recibido el recuerdo de golpe, tan exacto como si hasta las hojas que caían de los árboles fuesen parte crucial de esta historia.- Su majestad, disculpe mi atrevimiento.- al darse cuenta de quién era el hombre con quien hablaba se inclinó en una profunda reverencia; sin duda Draco había crecido, pero los papeles eran los mismos, después de todo él era el príncipe.

-Hermione? De verdad eres tú?.- él se limitaba a contemplarla incrédulo, tanto tiempo y ella estaba frente a él de nuevo.

Nunca había creído en las estrambóticas historias de amor en las que los protagonistas siempre son la casualidad, la suerte y un destino que parece jugar con todos, pero ahora estaba frente a su amor de la infancia; es cierto que eran a penas unos críos, pero eso no disminuye la capacidad de sentir. Mientras estuvo lejos recordaba los momentos de inocente diversión con la esperanza de no llegar a olvidarlos nunca, la idealizó, en su mente la hizo perfecta, y ahora la realidad lo desmentía, ella no era como la había imaginado… Era mil veces mejor.

Hermione lentamente retiró el antifaz de su cara, soltó su cabello y lo acomodó sobre sus hombros; levantó la mirada y la fijó en aquellos enormes orbes grises coronados con doradas pestañas, la boca de Draco se curvó lentamente en una sonrisa de reconocimiento y, acto seguido, aprisionó a Hermione contra su pecho, abrazándola y oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos. El verdadero deseo de su corazón se había hecho realidad: encontrar a la primera persona que lo valoró solo por ser él, no por su título, ni su poder, solo por lo que llevaba dentro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mil disculpas por la enoooorme tardanza….. he tenido algunos asuntos personales q resolver, d hecho tampoco he actualizado mi otro fic, Conociendo al amor, pro prometo volver a agarar el ritmo d antes, d a capi diario =D**

**Please, dejen sus opiniones, son muy valiosas para mí, cualquier duda, sugerencia o aclaración…. O lo q c les ocurra…. Un review!!!!!!!**

**Please, nada m hace más feliz jejeje**

**Avec amour, Lillith Cullen**


	5. Correspondencia Nocturna

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Chicas!!!!!!!!!!! Mil disculpas, yo sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tengo una suerte nefasta, me rrompí las costillas y estaba en el hospital, y pues no hay internet jejeje, no todo este tiempo estuve ahí, pero la recuperación es lenta y no puedo estar sentada para escribir esta historia; aún así espero que les guste este capi tanto como a mí…**

**Por cierto, este capítulo tiene Soundtrack, busquen Memories de Within Temptation y A Distance There is de Tristania y reprodúscanlas todo el capi, así lo escribí yo y me gustaría que sintieran la emoción que yo sentí al imaginarlo.**

**Las kiero, mil besos, Lillith Cullen**

**Pd.- ahora si prmeto capis por lo menos un día sí y un día no =D**

**Spero sus opiniones en un lindo, lindo, lindo, y si es posible larguísimo, review!!!!!!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El viento helado se colaba por la ventana rosando sus cuerpos bañados en sudor con la piel ardiente, provocando calos fríos; las mantas de lana tendidas sobre el pajar eran el lecho perfecto, la obscuridad y el aroma a lluvia inundaban el lugar dejando ver sólo formas desnudas y blancas en la penumbra.

Él acariciaba sus largos rizos negros mientras ella reposaba sobre los agudos músculos de su pecho; en algún lugar fuera de la caballeriza se escuchó un grito que anunciaba la marcha de un nuevo día. Ella se levantó recogiendo sus cabellos precariamente con un cinta de cuero, se embrocó la larga camisa de lino sobre su esbelta figura, enfundó sus perfectas piernas en pantalones ásperos y negros, el procedía de la misma forma; se ayudaron mutuamente a cubrirse con el peto y a calzarse las pesadas botas de montar. Un último beso se hizo presente entre ellos y salieron a la claridad del alba.

-Fred…

-Pansy…

-Yo te… te…- por qué siendo una guerrera tan fuerte no podía decirlo?

-No hace falta que lo digas, cada vez que veo tus ojos oceánicos se que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Se fundieron de nuevo en un beso breve pero intenso y tomaron caminos opuestos. El cielo era nuboso y gris, el viento helado acariciaba sus mejillas aún sonrosadas por sus encuentros furtivos con su amante. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez?

Pansy Parkinson provenía de una larga casta de poderosas guerreras, todas mujeres, pues aun cuando los varones también hacían muy buena lucha las féminas de la familia eran inigualables. Después de la caída de su reino toda su familia había sido reclutada al servicio de la corona y bajo ese estigma había nacido ella hacía ya casi dieciocho años.

No podía recordar en qué momento había comenzado a instruirse en las artes de la guerra, era parte de ella, tan primordial como comer, dormir y respirar; ahora ella era la última guerrera de su casta y su destreza le había valido ser la comandante absoluta del ejercito real y la única mujer en el campo de batalla.

Había viajado mucho en estos últimos diez años, pues fue puesta al servicio del príncipe, para adiestrarlo en el combate, conoció innumerables lugares y se enfrentó a toda clase de criaturas tenebrosas, pero nunca había podido luchar contra el monstruo más poderoso de todos: el amor.

Mujer de batalla, valkiria despiadada por las circunstancias en campos regados con sangre, hermosa y elegante; aún así el amor nunca había tocado sus puertas…. Hasta ahora. Lo conoció como flama ardiente, fue abrasivo y cálido, lo encontró en su amante pelirrojo de azules ojos, en su cuerpo torneado por el fragor del combate y en la calidez de unas palabras jamás antes pronunciadas.

Después de su larga travesía con el príncipe Draco, a quien había llegado a conocer y amar como un hermano, arribaron por fin al puerto de Eilën Dracöiz, era una noche brumosa y el viento corría sobre la playa levantando la arena en ráfagas centelleantes a la luz de la luna; una vez cargados los caballos emprendieron la larga travesía a la ciudadela, que duraría siete días.

En el segundo día de viaje acamparon cerca de un manantial y decidió tomar un baño a salvo en la obscuridad. Se perdió en la negrura de las aguas, cansó y relajó su cuerpo por un tiempo que le pareció eterno, sintió su piel pálida y suave invadida por los largos cabellos negros que se adherían a ella, sus rizos eran libres y flotaban a su alrededor en un halo impreciso virginal y tentador.

Pasadas algunas horas nadó hacia la orilla y comenzó a emerger del agua, ya casi había salido por completo, sus pies se bañaban en las pequeñas olas de la orilla y la niebla se enredaba alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo. Un sonido. Un sonido que no pertenecía ni a la noche ni a su calma la puso alerta, paseó los penetrantes ojos grises y claros sobre el paraje. Un sonido más. Un hombre la observaba a cierta distancia, había dejado caer el arco y la flecha que tenía ya preparadas y la contemplaba embelesado, retiró la capa de pieles que llevaba sobre los hombros y se la ofreció con un ademán caballeroso; ella recordó su desnudez pero no le importó, se acercó lentamente y de un momento a otro quedó envuelta en unos brazos cálidos y fuertes, aprisionada contra el pecho de aquel hombre. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que él era su camino sin retorno, ahora se enfrentaría a la bestia más letal y más hermosa de todas, _su verdadero amor_.

Ahora la claridad del cielo era más intensa, el momento justo ántes del amanecer; se internó en el bosque, lejos del campamento, sigilosamente sin ser descubierta. Después de algún trecho recorrido encontró una piedra azulada y redonda, la recogió del camino y observó el cielo entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Aún hay tiempo.- dijo para sí.

Contó mentalmente hasta cien y en medio de una ráfaga de colores desapareció del camino.

Apareció al segundo siguiente en un curioso camino de piedras azules y grises, escuchó los cascos de un caballo alejándose al galope rumbo a la costa; enfiló hacia una pequeña casa de cortinas amarillentas y tejado en parte aguas, a su encuentro acudió una mujer de largos cabellos platinados y enormes ojos intensos, vestía una larga túnica blanca que le conferían el aspecto de un ángel terreno. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Luna.- saludó ella.

-Viniste, ahora estamos completas.

Juntas entraron a la diminuta casa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La fiesta del castillo había concluido con una tremenda descarga de bengalas mágicas proyectadas contra el obscuro firmamento, al llegar a casa Ginevra paseaba la mirada sobre algún punto de la nada, cavilando probablemente sobre su misión.

Pasaron a la sala de estar y Ginevra corrió el pesado cerrojo de las puertas dobles con un movimiento de varita.

-Mione, qué tan rápido es decente preparar una boda?.- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Que?.-los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Sir Potter fue una conquista sencilla, mañana por la tarde saldré con él, y si la suerte me sonríe para cuando llegue Ronald pedirá mi mano.

-Impresionante, pero cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?

-Crecí rodeada de chicos, primos, hermanos, amigos; sé perfectamente qué significa una sonrisa idiota y la mirada de trol medio muerto en la cara de un hombre.

-Siendo así tendré que comenzar a planearlo todo, no puedo permitir que te cases a la manera sencilla, qué diría la gente?

-Pero no es necesario, lo sabes. Para qué hacer tanto teatro cuando me voy a quedar viuda muy pronto?

-No importa, quédate viuda mañana, pero vas a tener una boda digna de recordarse.- concluyó la castaña sonriendo. Ginny… otra cosa.

-Dime Mione.

-Es necesario asesinar al príncipe?

-Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bien, yo lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, y se que el pilar de la maldad no es él sino su padre; tal vez podríamos hacer esto sólo quitando al rey de en medio y no a su hijo.

-Mañana quisiera mostrarte algo; necesito que tengas la mente abierta, es algo muy importante para mí por que después de todo creo que ya somos aliadas en la misma causa. Después de verlo podrás tomar la decisión adecuada.

-Sabes que estoy contigo, y aún cuando no se exactamente qué es lo que estoy haciendo, confío en ti.

-Gracias; mañana te necesito lista al primer claro del alba.

-Así será. Buenas noches Ginevra.

-Buenas noches para ti también Hermione.

Ésta última se encaminó hacia la alcoba principal, su doncella la ayudó a deshacerse del pesado vestido y le preparó un baño caliente con esencia de rosas y menta. Se sumergió en la enorme bañera de piedra que había aparecido la doncella y se dedicó a pensar.

Después de tanto tiempo se habían reencontrado Draco y ella, pero todo era tan distinto. Aún cuando no lo reconoció en el jardín a primera impresión, pues ya se había quitado el antifaz, su belleza masculina seguía intacta, pero había algo en él que lo convertía en algo extraño. Su porte, su garbo al moverse, eso eran cosas naturales en él, pero esa abrumadora presencia, el poder que emanaba su persona, su ceño pensativo… escapaba a su comprensión.

Y no solo el físico era el único cambio; cuando niños podían escapar para pasar tiempo juntos amparados bajo el seguro manto de la inocencia infantil, pero ahora ella estaba casada y tenía un marido, una casa y responsabilidades que atender, mientras que él estaba comprometido, a un paso de contraer nupcias y tomar el trono.

Qué desgarrador era encontrarlo ahora cuando ya no podría estar cerca de él, pero lo más doloroso era que a su vez Draco también anhelaba aquellos tiempos y quería vivirlos de nuevo. Pero había muchos limitantes, ahora era sencillamente imposible.

El ulular lastimero de una lechuza la despertó momentos antes de la hora programada, tomó su bata de seda negra y se abrigó con ella, caminó al alfeizar de la ventana y su corazón se agitó como el océano en tempestad.

Gweniog?.- preguntó inconscientemente, en respuesta la anciana lechuza batió las alas ligeramente y tendió su pata.

Hermione desamarró la carta y posó al animal sobre el tocador.

Sin cello, una carta anónima, deshizo el atado y comenzó a leer.

"_Mi bien amada Hermione:_

_Ambos sabemos que el tiempo ha causado estragos en lo que fuimos antes, hemos abandonado la infancia, pero aún cuando ya se nos trata como adultos no lo somos, o por lo menos no completamente. Mi corazón aún brinca de gozo ante la perspectiva de una nueva aventura, la emoción corre por mis venas al pensar en escapar de estos muros silenciosos y mi corazón aún guarda tu recuerdo, atesorado como una joya. _

_Te confieso en esta nota que cuando niño estaba enamorado de ti, el amor a esa edad nunca perdura, pero por eso mismo lo valoro más, pues ha roto esa brecha en el tejido del tiempo manifestándose en el mismo momento en el que pisé de nuevo estas tierras, todo tiene esencia tuya y todo es perfecto por que se que estas. Se perfectamente que nuestra póstuma promesa fue imposible de cumplir, yo no pude buscarte, pues a través del mundo es complicado ponerse en contacto, y tu no pudiste esperarme, comprendo los motivos que te llevaron a ello; pero no todo está perdido, todavía podemos permitirnos un poco de paz y felicidad mutua. _

_No te ofendas, no estoy proponiéndote nada indecoroso por que sería socavar la dignidad de una mujer perfecta, simplemente te ruego que me permitas ser feliz un poco más, o por lo menos hasta que sea inevitable la debacle del dolor. Recuerda que no somos Realeza ni nobleza, simplemente somos tu y yo, desde el principio de los tiempos._

_Responde pronto Hermi._

_Siempre tuyo,__ D"_

Los ojos anegados en lágrimas ya no podían ni siquiera contemplar la elegante caligrafía de su Draco. Encrucijada. Ayudaba por la justicia a asesinarlo o se preocupaba por su propia felicidad… O bien podía fungir en ambos lados.

Tomó la larga pluma que descansaba sobre el buró, la mojó en el tintero y comenzó a redactar su respuesta. Después de leerla repetidas veces tomó a Gweniog y la envió con la misiva a la obscuridad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta justo en ese momento, se apresuró a guardar la carta de Draco en los pliegues de su ropa de dormir y a cerrar la ventana.

-Pase.

Entró Ginny vistiendo el atuendo de un hombre, la cota de malla plateada se vislumbraba bajo un peto color bronce y sus delicados pies calzaban pesadas botas de batalla, cuero sin curtir, lana áspera y metal…. Muy poco ortodoxo para una señorita, pensó Hermione.

-He venido a traerte tu atuendo, no te asustes, yo tengo una razón para vestir así, para ti elegí esto, me pareció más acorde contigo.- tendió algo que parecía un vestido de caída profunda sobre la cama.

-Nos vemos en las caballerizas.

-En un momento.

Ginevra salió de la alcoba y Hermione tomó las prendas diseminadas por el lecho. Se metió en un ligero vestido de algo parecido al algodón, fresco y suave, la falda del vestido tenía el vuelo de casi dos círculos, pero no se notaba pues este no iba levantado, sino suelto desde sus caderas hasta los tobillos, las mangas eran amplias y el escote pronunciado. A primera impresión pensó que el atuendo le venía grande, pero después encontró una larga y ancha tira de seda magenta, la anudó alrededor de su talle abarcando toda la cintura y parte de la cadera dejando libre el pecho y la ató con un moño por la espalda. Era una vestimenta muy extraña, pero fascinante. Había también un par de zapatillas de tela y una larga capa negra.

Una vez lista se dispuso a salir a las caballerizas, Ginevra ya tenía listos dos corceles negros y el cielo estaba comenzando a clarear, ambas montaron las enormes bestias y partieron hacia el bosque.

Después de algunos momentos de camino llegaron a lo que parecía una cueva con una inscripción al borde de la entrada que rezaba "Non perderé il tua luce, negresska non carcere dormiens ahlito".

Ginevra se preparó para entrar a la cueva que era tan grande como las puertas de una catedral.

-Por qué entramos aquí?.- preguntó la castaña.

-Este es un pasaje ancestral construido por el rey Dumbledore hace casi cuatrocientos años, seguramente no has oído hablar de él, pues fue olvidado cuando destruyeron el reino. Esta puerta comunica con el valle de Oesed, cerca de la costa.

-Vamos a la costa?

-No precisamente.

Descendieron de los caballos y se adentraron en el pasaje, a penas hubiesen dado un paso dentro de éste el olor a agua salada inundó el ambiente, Hermione descubrió con sorpresa que se encontraba en un bosque muy parecido al de la ciudadela, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba el golpe del mar contra la costa.

Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño claro con una casita de tejas y piedras azules y grises encallada en medio de un jardín rebosante de flores destellantes. Una mujer salió a recibirlas; en algún lugar galopaba un caballo y un ruido seco resonó bosque adentro.

-Luna, ella puede ayudarnos.- dijo Ginevra dirigiéndose a la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, al tiempo que señalaba a Hermione.

-Bienvenidas sean. Hermione, ya sabía que vendrías; no temas, sólo confía.- La castaña no sabía ni que pensar, cómo es que esa mujer sabía su nombre y había profetizado su venida cuando ni ella lo sabía?

-Un gusto….

-Luna, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood.

Las tres entraron a la pequeña construcción y tomaron asiento en la diminuta salita de terciopelo azul. A penas un momento más tarde se escucharon pasos sobre las lozas del camino, Luna salió a recibir a su invitado y volvió con una hermosa mujer de mirada altiva ataviada como Ginny, sólo Luna y ella llevaban los mismos extraños vestidos, pero la cinta de la rubia era aguamarina mientras que la de ella se perdía entre el magenta y el violeta.

La mujer altiva la escudriñó con su mirada punzante como la de una serpiente, y después curvó sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa; Ginny y ella se abrazaron fraternalmente y finalmente todas quedaron congregadas alrededor de la mesa de centro.

-Ella es Hermione.- dijo Luna señalándola.- Hermione, esta es Pansy Parkinson, guerrera consumada del ejercito real.

-Y puedo saber en qué nos beneficia ella?.- preguntó Pansy despectivamente.

-Eso aún no podemos saberlo, simplemente lo ha visto venir y se que la necesitamos.- dijo Luna.- en cualquier caso, debemos enseñarle a defenderse sola y a proteger a los demás.

-Yo la adiestraré.- dijo Ginevra solícitamente.

-Estoy segura de que lo harías perfectamente, pero es tanto lo que debe aprender que todas ayudaremos con nuestro fuerte.- continúo Luna.- Pansy deberá enseñarle el arte de la guerra y el combate, tú le proporcionarás todo el conocimiento sobre estrategia y contingencias que poseas, y yo.- por menos de un segundo se hizo un silencio ominoso.- Le enseñaré a controlar la magia que habita dentro de ella.

-Pero primero debemos comenzar la reunión, tengo un ejercito que estará esperándome.- dijo Pansy.

-De acuerdo.- Luna tomó un pequeño reloj de arena y lo posicionó sobre la mesa, posó sus blancas manos de porcelana sobre él y murmuró.- "Inmobile Tempo".- Al instante los granos de arena que habían empezado a caer se quedaron paralizados en la nada, a media caída, simplemente flotaban dentro del reloj.

-Detuviste el tiempo?.- preguntó Hermione incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

-En realidad no lo detuve, sólo lo estiré un poco; no es que el tiempo valla más lento.- explicó la rubia dulcemente.- sino que nosotras podemos hacer mucho más en un solo segundo de lo que podría hacer cualquier persona, la arena que ves aquí cae a su ritmo normal, sólo que nos parece infinitamente más lento porque hemos hecho una pequeña rasgadura en el tejido del tiempo.

Hermione estaba maravillada por esa demostración de poder, pero aún no entendía qué estaba haciendo ella en ese lugar.

Muy lejos de ahí un hombre suspiraba con un pergamino apretado en su mano, sentado en la terraza de la torre más alta del castillo de Eilën Dracöiz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Mi muy amado Draco._

_Comprendo lo que intentas decirme, y he de confesar yo también que mi amor por ti nació desde los primeros años de la infancia, y en lugar de morir se ha hecho más fuerte con los años. Es cierto, ahora estoy casada y nuestros caminos ya no corren juntos; lo correcto sería no vernos jamás, olvidar una historia que no llegó a nacer y que nunca habría tenido ningún futuro, pero mi corazón es egoísta, y aún cuando se que puede dañarnos más, deseo con toda mi alma darle forma a los preciosos momentos que podemos compartir. Te veré mañana al atardecer en el viejo sauce._

_Siempre tuya,_

_H"_

Por milésima vez leía la carta y la emoción afloraba a su pecho al palpar el sentimiento plasmado en aquel pergamino. Pasó la mano descuidadamente sobre sus cabellos platinados y posó los ojos grises sobre el paisaje nocturno, más allá de las altas murallas de la ciudadela. A pesar de ser muy temprano ya se encontraba vestido y listo para su entrenamiento matutino. La puerta de su alcoba se abrió dando paso a Sir Harry Potter.

-Buen día su majestad.- saludó el caballero con tono burlón.- Ha descansado bien su Real y albino trasero?

-Púdrete Potter.- respondió Draco esbozando una de sus sonrisas despectivas tan propias de él.

-Valla, es cierto.- declaró Harry con gesto analítico.- dormir con las mantas frías te pone de mal humor.

-Eres tan vulgar… me sorprende que a las mujeres les guste andarse revolcando contigo.

-Tengo mi encanto, y por supuesto, a ellas no les hablo con tanta "franqueza".

-Querrás decir "brutalidad".- Draco se sentó en un largo sillón forrado de damasco verde y Harry se posicionó sobre una otomana plateada frente al príncipe.- En serio Potter, algún día tendrás una vida decente? Dejarás de ser el mismo bruto de siempre para encontrar a la mujer de tu vida?

-Pues, sorpresa, ya la he encontrado y es perfecta.- declaró el ojiverde triunfal.

-Deja las bromas para más tarde.- respondió Draco con voz de fastidio.

-Claro! Justo cuando tengo algo increíble que contar te pones con tus aires de todo-poderoso-Malfoy-insoportable-por-las-mañanas.

El rubio rompió a reír con sonoras carcajadas; momentos después se tranquilizó y sopesó el significado de las palabras de su amigo.

-Potter…

-Si todo-poderoso-Malfoy-insopor…

-Cállate Potter!!! De verdad te vas a quedar con una de tus concubinas?

-Hey! No es una de mis concubinas, es algo mejor, un precioso trofeo pelirrojo.

-Te refieres a la chica de anoche? No que habías calentado tu cama?

-Sí, pero yo no dije que fuera con ella, y sí, me refiero a ella, Ginevra Weasley.- Harry lucía una espléndida sonrisa de gusarapo con conmoción cerebral.

-Pero ni siquiera la conoces, cómo sabes que es ella?

-De la misma forma en la que sé que estas emocionado por algo y que tiene que ver con la carta que ocultas en la capa.- respondió el Sir sonriente.- mera intuición.

-Eres imposible.- respondió Draco curvando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante.- Y qué piensas hacer?

-Esperaré a que su hermano regrese de viaje y pediré su mano.

-Estas seguro? Recuerda que el matrimonio es más que jugar todas las noches y pedir un desayuno por las mañanas.- observó Draco.- hace falta algo más, no se, el compromiso o algo así para que funcione.

-Te equivocas, lo único que se necesita para hacer funcionar un matrimonio es amor.

-Eso son patrañas, Astoria y yo…

-Astoria y tú no sienten el uno por el otro ni el cariño que cualquiera sentiría por su perro, y el vivir juntos, estables y platicar de vez en cuando no significa que sean felices. Créeme, estoy enamorado, me casaré, tendré un montón de hijos hermosos y fuertes y seré dichoso por el resto de mi vida.

Pasaron la primera parte de la mañana entrenando, pero la mente y el corazón del príncipe estaban distantes, puestos sobre el rastro de cierta castaña en las lejanías del reino. En el almuerzo puso al tanto a Harry de sus planes de encontrarse con Hermione al día siguiente y planificaron sus maniobras evasivas para que pudiese acudir al encuentro sin problema alguno.

Los minutos, las horas y el día pasaron lentamente arrastrándose frente a sus ojos, con aquellas ansias del mañana prometedor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Qué les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Nefasto?**

**Si kieren que Harry valla a despertarlas por las mañanas dejen un review y yo le aviso ;D**


	6. El infierno desatado

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

Ya stoy d vuelta!!!!!!!! –Lamento haber tardado taaaaaaaanto tiempo en continuar esta historia, pero sucedieron cosas fuera d mi alcance y no pude seguir actualizando ni esta, ni "Conociendo al amor"

Pero juro solemnemente q actualizaré seguido

**El Infierno Desatado**

-Elige un arma.- demandó Pansy por cuarta vez a una Hermione indecisa.

La castaña volvió a recorrer el muro de las armas de nuevo. Después de la breve charla con Luna, Pansy la había guiado hasta el fondo de la casita, para después entrar en una habitación de proporciones imposibles para la vivienda: en el fondo, enclavada contra la pared, había una larga tarima de duelo, en el muro izquierdo se encontraban cinco libreros altísimos colmados de miles de libros antiguos y polvorientos, y en la pared derecha, frente a la que ella se encontraba, había colgadas cientos de armas distintas, tan hermosas que más que armas parecían joyas en un exhibidor. Repasó de nuevo las que le habían llamado la atención, un arco con flechas plateadas y grabados magistrales de lirios abiertos; un juego de floretes cortos engarzados con zafiros tan azules como el mar; una ballesta de oro y hierro con las cuerdas tensas, y finalmente una espada delgada y larga, elegante y sencilla que mostraba una piedra impresionante engarzada en el centro de la empuñadura, era verde, tal vez gris, o una extraña fusión de ambos.

-Quiero ésa.- dijo Hermione en cuanto escuchó otro de los impacientes suspiros de Pansy.

-Buena elección.- dijo Luna, quien estaba de pié junto a la puerta.

Pansy le enseñó desde cómo tomar la espada, hasta como posicionarse para atacar. Aunque nadie lo manifestara, lo cierto era que Hermione las tenía muy impresionadas con lo rápido que aprendía, era algo extraordinario; incluso Pansy se sintió un poco celosa de la habilidad de la castaña.

Se movía ágilmente esquivando certeras estocadas, girando graciosamente y lanzando ataques realmente mortíferos; era como si estuviese destinada a ello.

Pasaron lo que parecieron horas entrenando, hasta que Hermione, quien ya estaba agotada, pudiera desarmarlas a todas simultáneamente; a Ginny le parecía que estaban abusando un poco, pero Luna tenía la determinación de llevarla al límite.

-Por fin lo logre.- dijo Hermione, agotada, después del primer entrenamiento.

-Me alegra que lo dominaras tan rápido, es sorprendente, cierto, Pansy?.- declaró Luna sentada en el sillón principal.

-Tienes talento, pero necesitas practicar más.

Después de tomar un breve refrigerio, consistente en pastas y vino tinto, Luna se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Hermione, te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?.- preguntó la rubia clavando sus azules ojos en ella.

-Sí, claro.

Ambas salieron de la casa y Luna comenzó a avanzar por el jardín.

-Estoy segura de que tienes muchas dudas, cierto?

-Si.- respondió Hermione un poco cohibida por el poder que emanaba aquella extraña mujer.

-Ante todo debo explicarte qué ocurre. Soy una profetiza descendiente del Rey Xenophilius, del reino desaparecido de Shirelot, mi madre fue la Princesa de un reino extinto, de la Raza de los elfos del norte; viví la guerra, y padecí junto a mi pueblo. Mi padre me refugió aquí hace ya bastante tiempo y poco después él murió. El mundo no es lo que parece, no todo es bueno, ni tampoco todo es malo…. Es la crueldad, propia de los hombres, la que tiñe de infortunio los senderos del destino.

Hermione no sabía que decir, continuaron andando sobre el mullido césped y se detuvieron frente a una pequeña fuente de piedra colmada de aguas cristalinas.

-Observa.- ordenó la rubia, posicionando su nívea mano sobre las aguas.

Era sencillamente maravilloso, bello y perturbador; partiendo de la mano de Luna el agua se congeló, y fragmentando la superficie emergió una preciosa rosa completamente hecha de más hielo. Luna sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de la castaña.

-Cómo puedes lograr eso?.- preguntó contrariada.- es magia negra muy avanzada.

-Todo el mundo sabe que para dominar la magia sin necesidad de una varita se necesita tener un control absoluto de la consciencia y la vida, por lo tanto se logra al momento de matar: se tiene conocimiento de la consciencia al reprimir cualquier remordimiento, y se conoce también la vida al extinguirla. Sin embargo, no toda la poción viene del mismo caldero; hay otro medio para lograrlo: Haber nacido con el Don. Yo lo heredé de mi padre y por ello he podido desarrollarlo, tu sencillamente has nacido con él.

-Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Lo veo en tus ojos… y te enseñaré a utilizarlo.

Luna y ella tomaron asiento sobre una pequeña banca y la rubia se dispuso a enseñarle todo cuanto sabía; era aún más agotador que el entrenamiento físico, pero indudablemente valdría la pena. Pasó un largo rato explicándole cómo debe hacerse la proyección de la magia, mostrándole cosas maravillosas y también aterradoras; Hermione no logró realizar nada espectacular en esos momentos, pero Luna tenía la certeza de que se encontraba ante la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos.

Pansy paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia mientras Ginny descansaba recostada sobre uno de los sillones.

-Pero qué es lo que pretende Lucius?

-No lo se Ginny, hasta ahora no he podido averiguar mucho, sólo se que está reclutando a las criaturas tenebrosas, pero no entiendo para qué

Hermione y Luna entraron de nuevo a la casita, y justo después la rubia se quedó completamente estática, sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Qué ocurre?.- preguntó la castaña al verla así.

-Tranquilízate, simplemente está recibiendo una visión.- respondió Ginny.

Luna volvió a la normalidad segundos después; pero ahora su rostro lucía una dolorosa expresión de angustia.

--Creo que ahora es tiempo de mostrarte por qué luchamos.

Luna tocó de nuevo el reloj de arena y esta cayó precipitadamente por el pequeño orificio con normalidad. Salieron las cuatro y montaron sus corceles.

Cuatro mujeres de extraordinaria belleza y talentos cabalgaban raudas entre la espesura del bosque, con un galope ligero, elegante y veloz.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una vereda más grande, antes de entrar a ella todas cubrieron sus rostros con máscaras blancas sin orificios para los ojos, nariz o boca. Le entregaron una a Hermione, quien procedió a colocársela, y se sorprendió al notar que podía ver, hablar y respirar perfectamente, era como si nada la cubriese. Enfilaron disminuyendo el paso por la vereda, y tras algunos momentos entraron a lo que parecía un diminuto pueblo…Sumido en la más profunda desgracia.

Había unas pocas casitas, otrora blancas, que lucían rastros marrones y rojizos provocados por la sangre derramada con completa brutalidad; tenían las puertas desencajadas de los goznes y los cristales rotos, algunas tenían señas de incendios y otras más emanaban el inconfundible hedor de la muerte. En su lento transitar por aquel lugar el corazón de la castaña se encogió hasta lo imposible al ver el pequeño cuerpo destrozado de un niño tirado impíamente a medio camino: no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Desmontaron los caballos y Luna sacudió al viento un delicado cascabel de plata, y en seguida un puñado de gente maltrecha acudió al lugar, en su mayoría eran niños, ancianos y algunas mujeres.

-Tranquilos, hemos venido a traer ayuda.- dijo Luna.

-Ho, por Merlín!!!! Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Ginny al borde del llanto.

La gente abrumada relató poco a poco lo acaecido, una tropa real había venido hacía ya dos noches y los habían acusado de conspirar contra la corona, lo cual era absurdo pues era un sencillo pueblo de agricultores pacíficos; asaltaron las casas, violaron doncellas y masacraron todo a su paso y finalmente incendiaron algunas casas.

Las cuatro mujeres pusieron manos a la obra y auxiliaron a los desolados pobladores de aquellas tierras. Alimentaron a los hambrientos, curaron a los heridos y consolaron a todos aquellos desgraciados.

Hermione, incapaz de soportar las visiones de horror que enmarcaban su entorno caminó algunos pasos bosque adentro, con el fín de liberarse un poco del profundo pesar que le producía la escena de ese pueblo en desgracia; pero el efecto fue peor.

En medio de los arboles había una gran pila de cadáveres en descomposición, y cuatro bestias los devoraban brutalmente. Tenían la fisionomía de una hiena, pero eran bastante más grandes, y sus rostros correspondían a los de mujeres muy hermosas, con lenguas bífidas que emitían un putrefacto olor a carne descompuesta y terribles llantos de bebés; era realmente repugnante ver como tironeaban las carnes de los cadáveres y lamían del suelo la sangre renegrida y pestilente que goteaba de las heridas aún abiertas.

Lammias, reconoció Hermione, y en ese momento observó algo increíble: en aquel amasijo de cadáveres corruptos el cuerpo de un pequeño se movió levemente. Estaba vivo, y una de las Lammias se disponía a atacarlo. Llena de un coraje inmenso producido por la injusticia se dispuso a atacar, en un momento brevísimo desenfundó su espada y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre las bestias.

-Luna, en dónde se encuentra Hermione?.- preguntó Ginevra preocupada, pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo de haberse ausentado.

-Deberías ir a buscarla.- respondió a su vez Luna sin desviar la atención de la herida que estaba cosiendo.

Escuchó un crujido entre los árboles y apresuró la marcha, se detuvo al pié de un roble y la escena que contempló la dejó completamente sorprendida: Hermione se encontraba bañada en sangre y rodeada de Lammias muertas, su espada estaba encajada en una de las criaturas y con sus manos abría brutalmente las fauces de la bestia más grande, cuando escuchó el sonoro crujido de las mandíbulas desencajadas de la Lammia soltó una risa histérica, fría… capaz de paralizar el corazón.

-Hermione?.- preguntó Ginny atemorizada.

La castaña regresó a la realidad; y al ver el aterrador cuadro del que era protagonista rompió en un llanto amargo y desolado, pero lo más aterrador para ella era que no sentía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Comprendió que la justicia la impone el mas fuerte.

* * *

Definitivamente, de todos los "Aliados" que debía reclutar, los Dementores eran los seres más asquerosos; aún no entendía por qué al Rey le interesaba ganar el favor de criaturas tan despreciables, y la verdad sea dicha, tampoco le interesaba realmente, simplemente lo hacía motivado por sus propios intereses. Tal como siempre había sido. Aunque en esta ocasión sus intereses iban más allá de lo material; con todo el oro que la corona le proporcionaba esperaba reunir lo suficiente para poder escapar, sí, escapar, huir con Luna a alguna tierra desconocida y ser feliz junto a ella por la eternidad. Se había enamorado de ella, el cómo, el por qué, el cuándo…. Eso era algo que aún no lograba comprender. Poco después de contraer nupcias con su esposa había vagado toda la noche por el bosque, escapando a sus propios demonios, la traición a sus padres, la muerte de sus hermanos, y todas aquellas acciones que lo convertían en un ser desgraciado y miserable. Se detuvo a la orilla del mar, no había notado que se encontraba tan lejos, descendió de su caballo y contempló la obscuridad. De pronto escuchó un ruido, pasos, pasitos apresurados que chapoteaban sobre la arena mojada. El siguiente recuerdo era el tierno beso que había depositado en los calidos labios de quien sería su verdadero amor. No sabía nada de ella, incluso ahora, más que su nombre, y en realidad su pasado le era indiferente, le bastaba con saber que ella era suya para siempre. Siempre es mucho tiempo.

Regresó a la realidad soltando de golpe sus recuerdos; el Dementor esperaba con su mano llena de pústulas infectas y corruptas extendida hacia él, lentamente estrechó su mano blanca contra la de aquel ser y cerró la alianza que correspondía.

Acto seguido montó su caballo, perdiéndose en las sombras de aquel pérfido lugar en el bosque. Los siguientes eran las Lammias.

* * *

De nuevo las cuatro extraordinarias mujeres cabalgaban sobre el bosque, llegaron rápidamente a la cabaña de Luna y se dispusieron a partir hacia sus respectivas ocupaciones, ninguna tocó el tema de la reacción de Hermione respecto a las Lammias; ya era casi media mañana y todas debían volver. Se despidieron unas de otras, Pansy volvió a con su ejército, Ginevra y Hermione tomaron de nuevo el pasaje hasta sus tierras y Luna entró de nuevo a la pequeña casa.

El día trascurrió de manera tranquila; Ginevra y Hermione se afanaron en practicar tras los muros de su jardín; por increíble que fuese, al final de la tarde la castaña dominaba su arma como si tuviese años practicando.

* * *

En las frías aguas del mar navegaba un inmenso navío con las velas izadas, un hombre veía hacia el horizonte en busca del atisbo de tierra que indicaría que había llegado a su nuevo hogar. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes se perdían en la inmensidad de las olas mientras la brisa bañaba suavemente su tez blanca alborotando sus cabellos color miel; de su cuello pendía un colgante de plata que consistía en una enorme T cruzada por una rosa y una espada.

Era el príncipe Theodore Nott; aunque de príncipe sólo le quedaba el título, pues su reino había perecido completamente a causa de la peste negra que ni la medimagia podía sanar. Navegaba con rumbo a Eilën Dracöiz, las tierras de su tío Lucius, para comenzar una nueva vida. En realidad no conocía ni a su tío ni a su primo, pero ellos habían aceptado encargarse de él, como el protocolo de las buenas costumbres exige.

-En qué piensas, Theo?.- preguntó un joven de piel muy clara y cabellos negros como la tinta y ojos excepcionalmente azules.

-En lo que me prepara la vida en este nuevo comienzo, Alex.- respondió Theodore, meditabundo.

-Yo solo espero que me prepare un buen par de piernas entre las mantas calientes.- respondió Alexander cínicamente.

-Eres tan vulgar… toda una vergüenza para la familia.- respondió a su vez Theo con una mueca de burla.

-Si todos fueramos tan correctos como tú no cabe duda de que el mundo sería realmente aburrido.

-Dí lo que quieras; yo espero comenzar una vida próspera y feliz, y encontrar a la mujer de mi vida.

-Los sentimentalismos no me van para nada, me voy a dormir.- dicho esto, Alexander se encaminó hacia la parte inferior del barco.

Siempre tan estúpido, pensó Theodore. Ciertamente le tenía un gran aprecio a su hermanastro, Alexander Bleu, pues era hijo de la que fuese esposa de su padre luego de que su madre muriera al darlo a luz, pero eso no lo hacía más sutil; era rebelde, arriesgado, irreverente e irreflexivo, después de todo había tenido todo cuanto había deseado sin ninguna obligación para con nadie. En fin, él sí que deseaba encontrar el amor, su vida había estado llena de suficientes soledades como para desquiciarlo, así que ahora no descansaría hasta encontrar a aquella mujer que lo salvara del inexpugnable abismo de la soledad.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse lentamente tras las aguas, y pronto todo quedó sumido en la más absoluta obscuridad; Theodore bajó de la borda y se dirigió a su camarote, seguramente no quedará más de un día de camino, pensó.

Durmió plácidamente, arrullado por el constante murmullo del mar, durante algunas pocas horas; un grito del vigilante lo despertó de golpe. Salió apresuradamente a ver qué ocurría y observó la firme línea obscura que se dibujaba contra el cielo. Habían llegado atierra.

* * *

-Repasemos el plan, Potter.- decía apresuradamente un apuesto rubio que paseaba de lado a lado de la habitación con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Tranquilízate, Malfoy, me estás mareando. Puedes confiar en mí, sabes que todo lo tengo perfectamente organizado.

-……

-Está bien, está bien, repasemos el condenado plan: Saldremos de cacería en solitario a las dos pasado el medio día, daremos un rodeo extramuros de la ciudad hasta la parte oeste, buscaremos el pasaje de emergencia e ingresaremos a la ciudad justo a la altura del mercado…. Y después su majestad saltará como cordero manso para cantar con las aves y jugar entre las flores.- concluyó el caballero con sorna.

Potter, cállate!!!!!.- respondió el rubio fúrico.

-En serío que esto es contraproducente.- declaró Harry, contrariado.- Yo esperaba que si encontraras a alguien que te moviera el corazón de carbón que te cargas podrías dejar de ser tan mandón; pero para mi desgracia parece ser todo lo contrario.

-Cierra la maldita boca antes de que se me antoje cosértela de por vida.

Lo cierto era que el joven príncipe se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel, le emocionaba la idea de reunirse de nuevo con Hermione y al mismo tiempo tenía una vaga sensación de incertidmbre, como si algo muy importante fuese a ocurrir, pero él no sabía como definirlo.

Repentinamente se escuchó un quedo llamado a la puerta.

-Entra.- ordenó Draco.

Era uno de los soldados de la guardia mayor. Extraño. No era normal que se presentaran en sus habitaciones, y menos aún tan temprano.

-Buen día, su Alteza.- dijo el hombre con una reverencia.- su padre desea verlo, a usted y a Sir Potter.

-Dile que en seguida bajamos.- respondió Harry.

El guardia salió en seguida, pero no dejaba de parecerles sospechoso el llamado a ambos hombres.

-Qué crees que quiera mi padre?

-No lo se, pero parece sospechoso.

Salieron de la habitación a paso firme, caminaron un largo pasillo de mármol negro iluminado con numerosos candelabros; bajaron las largas escalinatas y finalmente llegaron al despacho de Lucius.

-Padre, buen día.

-Presento armas ante su majestad Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, único soberano de Eilën Dracöiz, y juro lealtad al reino, como todos los días de mi vida.- saludó Harry desenvainando su espada, después de todo el era un caballero y debía cumplir con el protocolo real.

-Está bien, Harry.- dijo Lucius en medio de una sonrisa paternal dirijida a los dos jóvenes.- No es necesario que te presentes así, después de todo, no eres tú el mejor amigo de mi amado hijo?

-Desde siempre y para siempre.- por alguna razón Harry se sentía perturbado, la sonrisa y la cordialidad que ofrecía el rey era agradable, pero su instinto de guerrero le advertía peligro en aquel hombre de cabellos rubios entrecanos y severos ojos grises.

-Que se te ofrece, padre?.- preguntó Draco, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, pues estaba analizando la escena; por un lado, su padre se mostraba inusualmente amable, y por el otro Harry se notaba a la defensiva, con la postura ligeramente inclinada, como si esperase un ataque de cualquier tipo.

-Deseo que Harry valla de campaña con el ejército real, y que tú lo acompañes.

-Yo?.- aún más extraño.- Y de qué va la campaña? Cuál es el objetivo?

-Irán a erradicar a un peligroso pueblo de conspiradores, practican magia negra y tienen alianzas con las criaturas tenebrosas.

* * *

El sol entraba por las ventanas golpeando el piso de piedra, mientras ella descansaba plácidamente tendida sobre su cama. Aún le parecía estar inmersa en un extraño sueño, pues realmente era difícil para ella asimilar todo lo que había acontecido el día anterior.

-Hermione!!!

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, en seguida ésta se abrió y entró una ráfaga de fuego: Ginevra con sus largos cabellos rojos agitándose con el movimiento.

-Vístete, aquí está tu ropa.- dijo Ginny depositando una caja blanca sobre la cama.- Se ha presentado un inconveniente; Luna me ha mandado una lechuza, sé que para ti es muy pronto pero debemos luchar. Una tropa real atacará hoy por la tarde una aldea de artesanos.

-No entiendo.- declaró la castaña, pues a penas despertaba y le costaba un poco seguir a Ginny.- si sólo son artesanos para qué querría alguien atacarlos?

-Son artesanos que trabajan la piel de Dragón y se negaron a trabajar para la corona.

Ahora todo estaba claro. La piel de Dragón era un escudo impenetrable, de gran valor entre los guerreros, pero sobre todo escasa, muy escasa.

Ginevra salió apresuradamente de la habitación dejando atrás a una confusa Hermione. Justo ese día tenía planeada su cita con Draco, y por mucho que le costara tenía que reconocer que era más importante salvar la vida de muchas personas, que su idilio amoroso. Recogió la caja que le dejara Ginny y vació las prendas sobre la cama. De nuevo era el vestido de vuelo ancho que caía desde sus caderas hasta los tobillos y se ajustaba a su talle con una cinta, sin embargo los colores eran distintos, el vestido era completamente negro y la cinta que lo entallaba era de color gris; en esta ocasión no había zapatillas de tela, sino un par de botas sin tacón que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, y de nuevo la máscara sin orificios también negra. Daba la impresión de portar un luto doloroso.

Se enfundó en las prendas, recogió sus cabellos en dos trenzas que nacían de sus sienes, enredándolas en la parte posterior de la cabeza hasta formar un moño. Momentos antes de abandonar la habitación tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir; luego de que la lechuza saliera con la carta atada a su pata, bajó corriendo al salón principal.

-Veamos… un par de dagas, un florete, una sica, un arco, un carcaj, un mazo… es pesado pero supongo que puedes llevarlo en el caballo… por supuesto, tu espada.- Ginny parecía hablar más consigo misma que con su cuñada.

-Y esto?.- preguntó Hermione observando la increíble cantidad de armamento que tenía Ginny dispuesto sobre la mesa como si se tratase de una exhibición.

-Debemos estar preparadas.- respondió la pelirroja, quien seguía seleccionando armas.- Ya he preparado lo tuyo.- señaló las piezas que reposaban sobre una silla.

-Y cómo se supone que vamos a andar cargando con todo esto?

-Con feminidad.

En los siguientes momentos, Ginevra le mostró a Hermione el arte de llevar una sica escondida entre los senos, dagas atadas a un costado de las piernas y un florete largo camuflado entre la bota; el carcaj, el arco y la espada eran objetos que ambas podían transportar sin ningún problema.

Salieron a la caballeriza, el cielo estaba oscuro. Negros nubarrones de tormenta cubrían el horizonte y un viento helado bramaba furiosamente entre los árboles. Montaron dos enormes caballos negros y salieron a todo galope entre la espesura del bosque.

* * *

Draco contemplaba su reflejo en el enorme espejo que pendía de uno de los muros de su habitación. Vestía unos gruesos pantalones de lana y botas de cuero sin curtir; una camisa de seda blanca y encima de ésta una hermosa armadura de piezas negras, era delgada, ligera y elegante, sin embargo tan dura como el diamante. Luego de colgarse la pesada espada a un costado, tomó un pergamino para escribir una nota cancelando su cita con Hermione, cuando de pronto un golpeteo en la ventana llamó su atención.

Tomó la carta que le ofrecía la lechuza, reconoció de inmediato la esmerada caligrafía de la castaña: era una cancelación, ella debía cumplir con algún compromiso. De cierta forma se sintió aliviado, pues así no quedaría como un hombre sin palabra, pero algo rondaba por su cabeza, un sentimiento de preocupación se instalaba poco a poco en su pecho; como si algo terrible estuviese por ocurrir.

Después de enviar una respuesta apropiada se encaminó a la caballeriza y montó su corcel, era blanco como la nieve, y estaba ataviado con un ostentoso peto bordado en plata con el escudo de la casa real. Momentos después se reunió con la tropa en pleno, que en realidad solo eran veinte soldados, todos los caballos lucían de forma similar, los soldados del ejército vestían exactamente iguales, con las toscas armaduras de batalla; había más, había unos cuantos nobles, a juzgar por sus armaduras, y algunos caballeros reales.

Salieron a todo galope en formación hacia el norte, dejando atrás la imponente ciudadela de Eilën Dracöiz.

* * *

Después de varias horas de intensa cabalgata arribaron a su destino; era una sencilla aldea enclavada en un pequeño valle lleno de árboles y flores blancas que caían agitadas en el viento, había numerosas casitas construidas de piedras blancas, algunos corrales llenos de borregos, caballos, bueyes y gallinas. Los niños corrían jugando por las pequeñas calles y la gente iba y venía atareados en sus labores.

Las mujeres alertaron a los aldeanos, quienes se refugiaron en sus casas; apenas momentos después el pueblo parecía decierto.

Luna se pocicionó sobre una roca en la entrada principal, hacia el norte, parecía una hermosa estatua erguida con postura serena; Pansy tomó su lugar al poniente en medio de un macizo de flores; Ginny se colocó en el oriente sentada sobre el césped con su arco en la mano derecha; finalmente Hermione, en el sur, se dispuso a esperar…

* * *

La real formación avanzaba rápidamente por los bosques de árboles obscuros y abrumadores, a la cabeza cabalgaban Harry y Draco, este último ya ataviado con el yelmo de batalla, que simulaba la cara de un dragón.

Recorrieron algunas distancias más y finalmente atisbaron el pueblo en cuestión. Algo pasaba por la mente de ámbos: les resultaba extraño, era una localidad muy pequeña, todo lucía inofensivo y casi abandonado.

-Nos separaremos en cuatro grupos de diez que serán liderados por Theodore, Alexander, Draco y yo; nos ubicaremos al norte, al poniente, al sur y al oriente, respectivamente.- Todos se colocaron los yelmos completos, Theodore exhibía la cara de una serpiente en su propio rostro, Alexander el perfil de un águila y Sir Harry la careta de un imponente león.

* * *

Era muy temprano, pero finalmente contemplaban ya las inmensas murallas de Eilën Dracöiz, el viaje había sido agotador, toda la noche cabalgando raudos sin descanzo. Entraron a las calles de piedra y se dirigieron hacia el castillo, una vez ahí enviaron a su heraldo a comunicar su llegada.

El consejero real, un tal Justin, cuya cara, según Alexander, era la de un sucio perro lambiscón, les pidió que pasaran. Los guió al estudio, en donde el Rey se encontraba trazando estrategias para la campaña de ese día. Observaron detenidamente el castillo y sólo vieron a un par de imponentes jóvenes subir por las escalinatas de mármol negro.

-Bienvenidos sobrinos míos!.- dijo Lucius, dirigiéndose a Alexander y a Theodore, que le saludaban con una pequeña reverencia.

-Buen día, su majestad.- saludaron a su vez ambos hombres.

-Dejémonos de formalidades, les parece bien si simplemente nos tratamos por nuestros nombres? Despues de todo, sangre tan noble como la vuestra será tratada en mi hogar como si de mis propios hijos se tratase.

-Agradecemos la distinción que nos otorgas, Lucius.

Luego de los saludos y las típicas preguntas sobre el viaje el viejo Rey les explicó que tendrían que conocer a su hijo hasta caer la noche, puesto que marcharían en campaña a erradicar un sucio pueblo de traidores. Los jóvenes, fuertes y briosos no dudaron en ofrecerse a hacer compañía al ejército.

Se ataviaron con vistosas armaduras y montaron un par de corceles impresionantes. Se reunieron con el ejército y después de una brevísima presentación partieron al lado de los guerreros.

* * *

Para Theodore Nott las batallas no eran algo nuevo, aún cuando su personalidad era más sensible, en el campo de batalla no guardaba ninguna sutileza. Avanzaban cuidadosamente entre los árboles, y a cierta distancia observó una imagen realmente hermosa: la silueta de una mujer de pié sobre una roca, debido a su inmovilidad creyó que se trataba de la escultura de alguna diosa pagana de la belleza, pero tras avanzar algunos pasos más descubrió que se trataba de una mujer real. Desmontó su caballo y se acercó a la roca, todos los soldados esperaban tras de él.

-Buen día, gentil señora.- saludó el Príncipe muy educadamente.- Sabe? Aquí se fragua una batalla, le aconsejo que se refugie, no creo que una pelea sea lugar para tan hermosa dama.

-Buen día, su majestad.- respondió Luna.- Sabe? No me agradan las batallas, preferiría que se marcharan sin causar daños, por su propio bien.

-Lamentablemente eso no está en mis manos.- respondió Theo bastante turbado, por un lado no se explicaba cómo es que esa mujer sabía de él, y por otro, la belleza de aquella diosa sin nombre lo encandilaba tanto como sus rubios cabellos.

-Lo siento.

Disculpe?.- qué clase de extraña respuesta era aquella? Acaso ella se estaba burlando de su caballerosidad?

En menos de lo que dura un segundo, Luna se avalanzó sobre Theodore, perfilando su espada con una estocada fulminante. Al ser un gran guerrero, él supo cómo reaccionar, esquivando limpiamente el golpe. Todos los soldados hicieron el ademán de atacarla, pero el los frenó con una sola mirada.

Ahí estaban, Luna frente a él, mirándose penetrantemente, sin ceder un ápice en la postura de ataque.

-No tome en cuenta que soy una mujer, su majestad, pues me atrevo a decir que podría vencerlo a usted y a todos sus guerreros con gran facilidad. Si viene por una batalla, cominece, que aquí está su oponente.

* * *

Los árboles en la zona oriente eran bastante más grandes y frondosos, pero estaban más distanciados unos de otros. Harry decidió echar un vistazo antes de que sus nueve hombres se le unieran, ya era costumbre verificar el terreno de ataque antes de arriesgar a su gente.

-Qué fastidio.- dijo el caballero al no ver a nadie en los alrededores.- para qué enviar toda una campaña si no va a haber oponentes que combatir?

-Está seguro de que ningún oponente le aguarda?

Harry miró en todas direcciones tratando de localizar la melodiosa voz que le hablaba. La localizó unos metros mas allá, sentada plácidamente sobre el césped: una mujer vestida de obscuridad que jugueteaba con un hermoso arco de madera negra entre sus níveas manos.

-No dirás nada, caballero?

-Le disculpo la insolencia de tratarme con confianza sólo porque sería descortés objetar a una dama.

Ginevra tomó rápidamente una flecha de su espalda y la lanzó con furia hacia Harry.

-Eso tampoco puedo objetarlo, y menos cuando se trata de una dama tan deliciosa.- Harry sostenía entre sus dedos anular e índice la larga flecha que había lanzado Ginny directo a su pecho, y ahora que ella se había puesto de pie la observaba detenidamente, su cuerpo era todo un manjar de dioses.

-Estúpido.- escupió Ginny furiosa; si había algo que llegara a molestarla a ese punto era que la trataran como inferior por ser mujer, y que encima de todo la valoraran como un objeto para divertir a los hombres.

De un momento a otro la pelirroja se arrojó sobre el Sir como su fuese a golpearlo a puño limpio; éste le tomó la mano para detener el golpe, pero de nuevo ella se retorció con la gracia de una bailarina y de forma inesperada lo tenía arrodillado frente a ella, sujeto de los cabellos y a punto de enclavarle la larga sica que segundos atrás aún guardaba entre sus senos.

-No te mataré ahora, qué gloria tendría asesinarte si no hay nadie para ver el dolor en tus ojos? Llama a tus compañeros, ya quiero que comience el acto.

-Te gustaría salir conmigo?.- preguntó Harry riendo a carcajadas desde el piso.- no todos los días encuentras mujeres tan belicosas… y hermosas.

Ginny estaba aún más furiosa. Ese estúpido no la tomaba en serio. Acaso creía que no era un contrincante digno de él? Escuchó un ligero zumbido en el viento; sin volver la mirada ladeó la cabeza unos centímetros y una larga flecha se encajó con fuerza en el tronco del árbol que se encontraba tras ella.

-Valla, ya no hará falta que te deje vivir un poco más, ya tenemos público.

-En garde, mademoiselle.- respondió él con la mejor sonrisa seductora que tenía, aún perturbado por las habilidades de esa misteriosa mujer.

* * *

Pansy esperaba cautelosamente oculta entre las sombras de los arboles, escuchaba el ruido de los cascos avanzando hacia su posición. Ha llegado la hora, se dijo a sí misma, y sin ningún tipo de sutileza saltó al camino, justo enfrente del hombre que encabezaba la marcha.

-Hooo!!!.- dijo Alex, frenando el avance del caballo.- Mujer, estás loca? Estuve a punto de lastimarte, ten más cuidado. Además, qué hace una dama en este paraje desolado sin nadie que la proteja?

-No estoy de ánimo para charlas con difuntos.- respondió ella con voz burlona. Creyó que sería más difícil, pero a penas eran diez miserables guerreros. No, definitivamente no le servirían ni cmoo diversión.

-Difuntos? Se que soy tan bello que no paresco real, pero soy un hombre vivo, y la vida acompaña a los deseos.- dijo Alex socarronamente al contemplar a la desafiante mujer que le hacía frente.

-Bien, por ahora no estás muerto, pero eso puede solucionarse fácilmente.

Sin previo aviso soltó una puñalada a la montura de Alexander y éste cayó de golpe en el suelo; Los hombres rápidamente la atacaron, sin tener consideración de su condición de fémina.

Tal y como me gusta, pensó ella al sentir el filo de las espadas zumbar sobre su cabeza.

* * *

-Señorita, ya lleva mucho tiempo esperando aquí sola, he venido a traerle un poco de agua y…

El anciano no terminó de pronunciar la frase; tropezó y en su intento de no caer se sostuvo férreamente del cuerpo de Hermione, ésta, sacudida por el impacto y la sorpresa pegó un grito, y al momento siguiente el anciano de blancos cabellos se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo con una enorme herida resumante de sangre.

Draco había visto al anciano al momento de caer, y dedujo que estaba atacando a aquella indefensa mujer, después de todo se suponía que era un pueblo de gente peligrosa, rápidamente sacó la navaja que guardaba en su bota y sin pensarlo la lanzó a la espalda del viejo, quien cayó muerto al instante.

-Se encuentra bien, señorita?.- preguntó caballerosamente el príncipe.

-Bastardo idiota!.- le gritó Hermione en respuesta.- Es que acaso asecinar te causa placer? Eres una bestia inhumana!

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, acababa de salvar la vida de aquella mujer loca y ésta le gritaba tantos improperios.

-Pero él te atacó, sólo te defendí, podrías mostrar más gratitud!.- El príncipe estaba muy molesto y ya no le importaba gritarle a una mujer, por muy hermosa que fuera.

-Estúpido, él no me estaba atacando, vino a traerme comida y tropezó.- explicó ella a gritos.

-Ho, lo siento.- en realidad, ahora que contemplaba los panecillos y el vino derramados, la verdad le caía de golpe, ella tenía razón.

-Lo sientes? No basta con sentirlo, tu arrepentimiento no le devolverá la vida!!!

Los soldados, al igual que el príncipe, se encontraban anonadados.

Hermione, recordando el por qué estaban ahí, decidió atacar cuanto ántes. Esa bestia con forma de hombre ya había demostrado ser capaz de matar a la mínima provocación, y no, ella no permitiría que hubiese más muertes absurdas.

Con un diestro movimiento desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a atacar a los soldados, después de todo quería tener a la bestia para ella sola, al final de todo.

* * *

Las batallas eran salvajes, por un lado Luna tenía a su alrededor varios cadáveres mutilados, mientras que Theodore intentaba protegerlos en vano, pues Luna era poderosa y mortífera.

Pansy había acabado ya con toda la guardia, solo quedaba el arrogante Alexander Bleu, quien no se dejaba vencer, peleaban a la par, encarnizadamente, pero sin que se observara ventaja entre uno y otro.

Ginny y Harry se encontraban atacando y fintando; sólo quedaban algunos hombres heridos, además del caballero, y con todo y eso no eran capaces de hacerla perder ni un poco de terreno en el enfrentamiento.

Pero la batalla entre Draco y Hermione era una historia muy distinta. Ella no había matado a nadie aún, pero los nueve hombres de la campaña yacían regados sobre el césped brutalmente mutilados, soltando alaridos de dolor tan desgarradores que hacían estremecer al bosque mismo… pero no a ella.

Al ver a sus hombres desperdigados y maltrechos, Draco tomó la resolución de acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

Se perfilaron frente a frente, ambos sostenían las pesadas espadas en las manos; él se lanzó hacia ella con la intención de cortarla en dos, y ella sonrió tiernamente. Draco experimentó un pequeñísimo momento de vacilación y ella tomó ventaja. Inesperadamente esquivó una vez más el filo de su espada y colocó sus manos en su cuello y en su espalda. Lo atrajo hacia sí con suavidad y lo recostó contra su pecho. Él estaba hecho un mar de confusión, y ella le susurró al oído:

-Eres mío.

Él no supo cómo reaccionar y ella simplemente encajó un puñal en su pierna derecha.

Se alejó de él, y lo contempló caer al suelo.

-Te perdono la vida, por ahora. Después de todo no me grada matar, y tus hombres aún pueden salvarse, al fin, puedo estar segura de que ya no podrán hacer daño a nadie.

Ella se alejó lentamente hacia lo profundo del bosque, cantando una canción desconocida para el rubio. Se había burlado de él, y para colmo le había dejado vivir. Apaleado en lo más profundo de su orgullo, llamó a los caballos con un ligero silbido, y se dispuso a subir a todos sus hombres a sus monturas para emprender el camino de regreso a la ciudadela.

* * *

Alexander se acercó rápidamente a Pansy y la abrazó, esto la tomó por sorpresa, y él sencillamente levantó la máscara que la cubría hasta dejar al descubierto sus labios y la besó.

Su mente no funcionaba bien, a pesar de saber que era su enemigo y debía darle muerte, respondió el cálido beso apasionadamente.

-Sabes, admiro tu fiereza, admiro tu forma de luchar, puedo decir que eres el mejor contrincante que he tenido en toda mi vida.- declaró él, aún abrazándola.

-Me alegra que lo valores, también tú has dado una batalla impresionante.- respondió ella.

-Batallas como esta son las que valen la pena. Aunque confiezo que no estoy a mi máximo, de lo contrario habría logrado ganarte.

-En ese caso, esperaré con ancias el próximo enfrentamiento.- dijo Pansy con voz falsamente dulce.- después de todo quiero demostrarte que ni en tus mejores días podrías acabar conmigo.- acto seguido le propinó un brusco rodillazo en la entrepierna.- espero que la próxima vez no sea tan básica nuestra pelea.- dicho esto se alejó por el sendero bañado en sangre mientras Alexander sonreía al verla andar, tirado en el suelo sujetándose fuertemente aquello que él llamaba "las joyas de la familia Bleu".

* * *

Harry y Ginny tenían sendas heridas en brazos y piernas, estaban débiles y desangrados, no podían ni tenerse en pie. Con una mirada, hicieron el acuerdo tácito de dejar la lucha para después. Ginny sabía que ya no podría atacar a la aldea y que todos sus hombres habían muerto a manos suyas; por su parte él sabía que había sido derrotado miserablemnte, y que si se retiraba ahora tendría más oportunidades de ganar después.

Ambos se levantaron, hicieron una mutua reverencia y partieron a lados opuestos jústo con la caída del sol tiñendo de rojo incluso aquello que no había sido manchado de carmesí.

* * *

-Has venido buscando la paz y entras en la guerra, no te parece que es muy contradictorio, Theodore Nott?

Solo quedaban luna y él. Todos habían caído, y de alguna forma a Theodore ya no le apetecía luchar. Había sentido ya varias veces el filo de la espada de Luna caer sobre sus carnes, y él no había logrado hacerle ni el más mínimo rasguño.

-Puedes irte.- dijo ella dulcemente.- es una batalla perdida; tus amigos te necesitan y yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Claro que tienes algo más que hacer! Debes acabar conmigo, yo no necesito tu clemencia.

-No es clemencia, ni lástima. Pero estás peleando una lucha que no te corresponde, sería injusto que tu vida termine aquí. Hoy he venido a proteger, no a matar.

Theodore cayó al suelo, incapaz de incorporarse decentemente. Luna se acercó a él y tiernamente colocó sus manos sobre la herida que el hombre tenía en el costado.

-Leo en tus ojos que tu corazón no es malo, solo está siguiendo las órdenes equivocadas.- repentinamente de sus manos salió un pequeño as de luz azulada, Theo sintió un calor recorriéndole el cuerpo, y tardó unos momentos para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba herido.- En verdad, vete, no te atacaré por la espalda, pero tu tarea ya ha concluido y la mía apenas comienza.

Sin poder resistirse a la devastadora belleza de aquella voz, se puso en pie y caminó desandando sus pasos a encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Estaban en el punto exacto de reunión, Draco se sentía preocupado, puesto que nadie aparecía. Había muchas cosas que no le cuadraban. Por qué esas mujeres defendían tan fieramente un pueblo así de insignificante? Por qué se le había complicado una simple batalla contra una sola mujer? Y lo que más lo perturbaba, por qu'e su padre quería aniquilar ese diminuto poblado? Mientras estuvo allá no notó nada peligroso, ningún ataque sorpresivo, ninguna apariencia extraña; a simple vista parecía un pueblo inofensivo, de gente inofensiva con labores inofensivas.

Escuchó el quejido de un caballo y clavó su mirada gris en el bosque, poco a poco fueron apareciendo dos siluetas maltrechas, eran Harry y Alexander. Harry se veía realmente herido, su armadura estaba manchada de sangre y sudor, mientras que Alexander lucí en perfecto estado, exceptuando que sujetaba sus partes nobles con una mano, venía ligeramente encorvado y al parecer caminar le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Momentos después apareció Theodore, silbando una tonada extraña, sin un solo rasguño, pero también sin un solo guerrero además de él.

Se pusieron al tanto de lo acontesido con cada uno, pero después de escuchar las súplicas lastimeras de los guerreros de Draco decidieron darles una muerte limpia. Les dieron a beber una potente poción somnífera y después clavaron las espadas en sus pechos.

Deseamos morir con dignidad, no queremos vivir como unos inútiles. Dénos la muerte, su majestad, con el filo de nuestras propias espadas. Esta petición aún retumbaba en los oídos del príncipe.

Theodore atendió la pierna herida de Draco y la curó con un complejo hechizo; puesto que éste no tenía más daños, entre los dos curaron a Harry, pues con Alexander solo había que esperar a que se le pasara el dolor.

No les apetecía regresar al castillo, y la noche ya estaba cayendo sobre ellos, se dirijieron a un poblado próximo y tomaron alojamiento en un mesón para viajeros.

La gente se encontraba asustada, pero mil veces más tranquila al saber que el peligro había pasado. Las atendieron como si de princesas se tratase y les dieron una suculenta cena consistente en cordero, cerveza tibia y vino especiado. Después de discutir sobre los contendientes que habían tenido, salieron a las afueras del pueblo y luego de conjurar hechizos de magia antiquísima, el pueblo se volvió ilocalizable. Ya nadie podría encontrarlo, a menos que uno de los habitantes lo guiara.

Bajaron a la taberna del mesón, pues les apetecía una buena copa de vino y cenar hasta hartarse. Los cuatro vestían sencillamente, pero eran tan elegantes que llamaban la atención inevitablemente.

-No les parece extraño que sólo cuatro mujeres hayan logrado detenernos?.- preguntaba Theo mientras contemplaba su copa de vino.

-No les parece aún más extraño que todas fueran tan hermosas?.- preguntó a su vez Harry, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Alex, y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Draco.

-Hay muchas cosas que no me quedan del todo claras. Pero en fin, ahora no deseo pensar en ello.- dijo el príncipe zanjando el tema.

Lucius se encontraba plácidamente sentado en su estudio; el plan estaba resultando como esperaba. Al principio le había parecido complicado, pero ahora que ya tenía todas las piezas en juego sencillamente era cuestión de esperar. Ese estúpido muerto de hambre, Ronald Weasly, estaba resultando realmente útil. Las criaturas tenebrosas ya estaban aliadas con él, y la revuelta no tardaría mucho en llegar.

El era el Rey más poderoso de toda Britania, y lo sería por siempre.

Q opinan????? Les gustó????? Ste s uno d mis capis favoritos

Please!!!!!!!! Ddejen muxos muxos review's, si???????

Mil BeSoOos,

Lillith Röse of Sweet Nightmare


	7. El origen de todos los males

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Este capi es crucial para la historia, spero q les guste y dejen muxos review's =D **

**Stoy triste xk en el anterior no m dejaron ni un solo comentario :( sólo es para saber q c toman el tiempo de leer mi historia**

**Soundtrack: Para este en particular recomiendo q scuchen "Chasing the Dragon", de Epica…. Lo scribí scuchándola y creo q le va bn :)**

El viento gélido entraba por la ventana abierta, la habitación sólo contaba con una cama, una cómoda y una mesilla de noche. Muy relajante, pensó Draco. El rubio se encontraba de pié mirando hacia el bosque, el fresco de la noche agitaba sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos grises exhibían un semblante preocupado. Se sirvió un poco más de vino y se sentó en el quicio de la ventana. Hacía casi una hora que todos se habían retirado a dormir después de una muy abundante cena, pero no él, sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos extraños que ocurriesen en el día. Primero estaba el hecho de que su padre le había ordenado salir a batalla, lo cual era bastante raro, puesto que nunca había manifestado ningún interés en que él se viera envuelto en el contacto físico de la batalla; después estaba precisamente el atacar ese diminuto poblado, no quería desconfiar de su padre, pero lo cierto era que una molesta sensación de sospecha se instalaba poco a poco en sus pensamientos; y por último las mujeres que los enfrentaron, todos coincidían en que tenían habilidades sorprendentes, una técnica impecable y ningún escrúpulo a la hora de la batalla, sencillamente eran tan irreales como la magia de los muggles, sin embargo también todas vestían de la misma forma, como si fuesen una fuerza secreta, un ejército clandestino o espías bélicos.

Era tan inverosímil siquiera pensarlo que no encontraba ninguna lógica en sus especulaciones. Pero para no complicarse con pensamientos perturbadores decidió volcar sus pensamientos sólo sobre lo que él había visto: La mujer contra la que luchó. Su silueta le había parecido raramente familiar, y su voz era tan dulce, tan atrayente, aunque no lograba relacionarla con nadie que conociera; sus movimientos eran tan letales, tan certeros, solo conocía una mujer capaz de pelear de esa forma, y era la jefa del ejército real, Pansy Parkinson, pero aun cuando la técnica era parecida a la de ella, la mujer misteriosa se movía con mucha delicadeza, con tanta gracia que parecía flotar en la nada.

Agotado de sus pensamientos bajó de la ventana y se recostó plácidamente en la cama, inundando su mente en un sueño surrealista en el que repetía la lucha con aquella mujer, pero en su sueño, esa mujer era Hermione, su Mione.

Theodore Nott se levantó muy temprano, el sol aún no había hecho su aparición cuando se dispuso a bajar a la taberna del pequeño mesón, se sentó en una de las mesas y comió su abundante desayuno: tapas de queso, cerveza tibia y pan de avellanas. Momentos después se unió a él el príncipe Draco, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad ni siquiera había hablado con su primo. Lo mejor era comenzar a tratarse.

-Buen día, su majestad.- saludó Theo con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-Buen día, su majestad.- respondió a su vez Draco con una sonrisa altanera- En realidad, Theodore, no creo que sea necesario tratarnos con tanta formalidad, puesto que compartimos el mismo título.

-Pero lo apropiado…

-Es que me llames por mi nombre, después de todo somos primos.- dijo Draco sonriendo. Por alguna razón se sentía especialmente cómodo con Theo, a pesar de no conocerlo realmente.

-Está bien, si tú insistes, Draco.

El rubio sonrió complacido y pronto entablaron una interesante conversación. Theo le contó de su, ya extinto, reino, sus tierras, sus súbditos y su búsqueda insaciable de la paz y la verdad. A Draco le parecía una persona muy amena, y demasiado amable para su gusto.

El sol comenzaba a clarear sobre el horizonte, y lo cierto era que los jóvenes príncipes se encontraban en el pozo del tedio.

-Te parece si damos un paseo?.- propuso Draco a Theo, luego de unos momentos.

-Encantado.- respondió el aludido.- Te apuesto a que ahora mismo soy la envidia de todas las damas… El mismísimo príncipe Draco me ha invitado a pasear! Mas le vale no propasarse conmigo!.- terminó con tono burlón.

-Theo, eres un idiota!.- respondió Draco riendo a carcajada limpia.

Salieron de la taberna y montaron sus corceles. Se encaminaron hacia lo profundo del bosque y Draco fue mostrándole caminos y veredas, indicándole la posición de los pueblos cercanos, así como los ríos, lagos y manantiales.

-Valla, esto es realmente hermoso.- dijo Theo observando el paisaje de ensueño que tenía frente a él.

Ambos estaban de pié sobre un risco, desde el cual se observaba un manantial profundo de aguas turquesa que nacía entre las rocas blancas, rodeado de lirios y juncos mecidos por las ondas del agua al caer.

Theo estaba fascinado en su contemplación y no notó que la roca sobre la que estaba apoyado cedía suavemente, hasta que se precipitó al vacío.

Lejanamente escuchó el grito desesperado de Draco, sintió el agua fresca cubrirlo por completo y elevando su vista hacia la superficie del agua, que ahora era lejana para él, pudo ver todos los colores del arcoíris fragmentándose sobre las ondas del agua. No podría tener una vista más hermosa, se dijo justo ántes de perder la conciencia.

-Qué demonios pasa?.- preguntó Harry alarmado, quien venía en su caballo a todo galope junto a Alex.

-No lo se.- respondió éste.- pero ese grito… no era el príncipe Malfoy?

En un segundo llegaron al borde del rísco y vieron justo cómo se lanzaba Draco directo al manantial. Harry rápidamente bajó hasta la orilla, mientras Alex revisaba el perímetro.

Después de un rato Draco salió del agua con una expresión extraña.

-Draco, hermano, dime qué ocurre.- presionó Harry.

-Estabamos observando el manantial,y Theo cayó al agua de pronto. Me lancé en su auxilio pero… no lo encontré.- explicó Draco sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos.- dijo Harry.

-Bah! No hay que preocuparse por nada.- interrumpió Alex de lo más tranquilo.- el solito se mete en problemas y siempre sale bien librado.- los chicos no daban crédito a sus oídos. Alexander estaba tan tranquilo ahí frente a ellos cuando su hermano había caído a una fosa sin fondo?.- No me miren así!.- se defendió el ojiazul.- cuando eramos pequeños cayó en la cueva de un colacuerno Húngaro y, no me pregunten cómo, salió indemne horas después, fascinado con haber estado tan cerca de las crías de dragón. Ho, también hubo otra ocación en la que por accidente se perdió en el bosque de los hombres lobo, y regresó si un solo rasguño. Todavía no entiendo cómo puede tener tanta suerte siendo tan torpe.

Un poco más tranquilos, y al mismo tiempo perturbados, el caballero y el príncipe se dispusieron a buscarlo nuevamente.

Hermione escondía precipitadamente sus ropas y la larga espada que antes descansaba sobre su cama. Escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de Ronald subiendo por la escalera de entrada

Había olvidado completamente que él regresaría a casa ese día. Luego de guardar todo se colocó sus ropas del día con un sencillo hechizo y bajó precipitadamente las escaleras hasta el salón de entrada.

-Buen día, Ronald. Qué tal ha ido tu viaje?.- preguntó sin una pizca de emoción.

-Ha estado bien, me voy a descanzar.- y así, sin más, el hombre del cabello de fuego se marchó a sus aposentos dejando una dolida Hermione de pié en la entrada.

No lo amaba, eso era un hecho, pero no podía evitar sentirse insultada ante su total carencia de interés por ella; sumida en sus pensamientos salió al jardín y se sentó bajo la sombra de un viejo sauce. Momentos después se unió Ginny, quien se colocó frente a ella.

-Mione, hoy por la noche saldremos, tenemos una reunión con mis padres a la media noche.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Bien, yo me encargaré de Ronald.- respondió Hermione pensando en una poderosa poción para dormir.

-He investigado algunas cosas sobre los planes de Lucius, pero aún no tengo nada concreto; ya lo comentaré en la reunión.

Ya pasaba del medio día y su hijo aún no regresaba de la misión a la que lo había encomendado junto con los demás caballeros. Eso le preocupaba, y mucho.

Paseó la vista, satisfecho, sobre la enorme extención de bosque que rodeaba su imponente ciudadela. Definitivamente era lo que era gracias a él. Sus antepasados, aunque inteligentes y poderosos, jamás hubiesen podido levantar tal poderío; por lo tanto sólo reafirmaba su idea: él debía reinar por siempre.

En su juventud, antes de involucrarse con los asuntos del reino había viajado por lugares remotos, encontrando conocimientos impresionantes y descubriendo magia absolutamente impensable, pero poderosa.

Los ojos grises del rey viajaron a tiempos anteriores, casi podía sentir la lluvia fría sobre su cuerpo _como aquella noche…_

_Había cabalgado durante horas en busca de refugio, a sus 20 primaveras el agotamiento no era ningún obstáculo para él. Un rayo retumbó en el cielo y de pronto todo se iluminó con una intensa luz blanca, sólo por un segundo._

_Lo suficiente para que descubriera la entrada de una cueva que podría resguardarlo el resto de la noche._

_Se adentró a la obscura cavidad en la roca, descendió de su caballo y lentamente comenzó a explorar; avanzó parsimoniosamente en la obscuridad, cuando sus ojos atisbaron un ligero movimiento._

_Rápidamente desenvainó su espada y asiendo su varita con fuerza murmuró "Lumus" y entonces la vió._

_Era una mujer extraña y perturbadoramente hermosa, más que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. Se encontraba de pié frente a él, vistiendo un vestido vaporoso que parecía flotar delineando su figura. Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y tan largos que se perdían entre las sombras desperdigados en el piso. Su piel era de un blanco perfecto, pero sus ojos, esos ojos, fueron lo que le dijo que no era propiamente normal y corriente._

_Eran unos ojos fríos, grandes y tupidos de gruesas pestañas, y en el medio, como si se tratase de una joya, ostentaban un iris carmesí, como si fuesen un par de rubíes incrustados en una estátua._

_-Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Lucius._

_Le sorprendió que la mujer conociera su nombre, y a pesar del temor que le infundía su presencia, se mantuvo firme frente a ella._

_-Leo en lo profundo de tu corazón; conozco tus temores, tus deseos y tus anhelos. Conosco el odio que sientes por tu hijo, ese pequeño que es una réplica exacta de ti, se que lo aborreces por arrancarte aquello que más adorabas: tu mujer. Sé que cuando nació hubieses preferido mil veces que él muriera y no ella a causa del enorme esfuerzo de darlo a luz. Ella era tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan efímera…_

_Qué sucedió después? Es algo imposible de relatar, las palabras no alcanzan para describir los horrores que esa mujer reveló al, entonces, joven Rey, y más imposible es expresar la perturbadora emoción que embargó su alma al saber que después de todo podría reinar en sus tierras por la eternidad, y ella estaría junto a él. Su amada Narcissa volvería a sonreir con el cielo claro de Eilën Dracöiz, y ambos serían inmortales. El precio era nimio: la vida de aquel que se la había arrebatado, su propio hijo._

Tomó un nuevo sorbo de vino y volvió a contemplar la enorme pintura que se posaba en la pared. En él se mostraba una pareja sonríente y joven, una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos con piel de porcelana y ojos verdes como las náyades del bosque tomaba entre sus brazos un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, mientras un joven de cabellos platinados y penetrantes ojos grises la abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda. Era el único retrato que conservaba, el único recuerdo de haber sido pleno alguna vez: el día de su boda.

El viento sopló por la ventana, llevándose por completo sus memorias y regresándolo al presente.

Ya todo estaba preparado, dispuestas todas las piezas como si de un tablero de ajedrez se tratase: el juego estaba por comenzar, y el primer movimiento sería probablemente el más difícil: _corromper el alma de su adorado hijo_, después de ello obtener la sangre para el sacrificio sería tal vez demasiado facil.

Un murmullo llegaba a sus oídos, era suave y melodioso… como el susurro de la lluvia. Sonaba a hojas barridas por el viento, a agua golpeando la tierra, a niebla húmeda y a… voz de mujer. Una suave, melodiosa y etérea voz cantaba acompañada de los armónicos sonidos que se desataban con la lluvia.

Llovía, sí. Él lo sabía; a pesar de no saber en dónde se encontraba, ni en qué estado y tampoco qué le había ocurrido, podía estar absolutamente seguro de que el olor a tierra mojada era una inequívoca señal de que llovía… eso, y que las gotitas insistentes habían comenzado a golpearle la frente.

De pronto escuchó el ruido de algo al recorrerse e inmediatamente las gotas cesaron. Un delicioso olor a rosas de castilla inundó sus sentidos y luego una caricia tan suave y delicada como el pétalo de la flor más exquisita se pasó brevemente por una de sus mejillas. Extaciado, abrió los ojos, y el verde colisionó con el azul, y de alguna forma descubrió que no quería apartar nunca su mirada de aquellos ojos de cielo que lo observaban atentamente.

-No te esfuerces, debes descansar.- susurró la dueña de aquellos ojos.

Theo se enderesó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre el sillón más amplio de una pequeñísima salita, tanto así que sus piernas colgaban desparramadas sobre el borde del sillón. Se encontraba en una casa como de cuento de hadas: todo era pequeño, íntimo, las velas arrojaban su luz dorada sobre el lugar dándole un aspecto acogedor y atemporal. Había una mesita de centro con un ramillete de rosas blancas atadas con un lazo azul sobre ella, un curioso reloj de arena sobre una repiza, varios libreros adosados a los muros y un enorme cuadro que mostraba un paisaje que cambiaba mostrando las cuatro estaciones.

Y finalmente estaba ella. Su piel era de porcelana y sus cabellos dorados caían ensortijados hasta un poco más allá de su estrecha cintura; sus rasgos eran afilados, de facciones delicadas y finas; labios sonrosados, mejillas suaves y un semblante de ternura infinita. Sus ropas eran un sencillo vestido blanco y un sobretodo azul rey que colgaba hasta sus tobillos abrochado con dos lustrosos botones de plata.

-Dónde… dónde estoy?.- preguntó él al no reconocer aquella casa.

-Ho, lo siento, no te asustes. Mi nombre es Luna, estás en mi casa.- explicó ella pacientemente.- te encontré flotando a la deriva sobre el manantial y como lucías algo lastimado te traje aquí.

-Agradesco su hospitalidad, señora.- respondió él con una pequeña reverencia.

No es necesario que me llames así, sólo dime Luna. Te traeré un poco de infusión de díctamo, tienes una herida realmente horrible en la pierna.

Ya pasaba del medio día y no encontraban ni el más mínimo rastro de Theodore. Harry y Draco mostraban el semblante preocupado, sin embargo Alex simplemente les decía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Esto no dejaba tranquilos ni al caballero ni al príncipe.

Continuaron cabalgando por la rivera del río que se desprendía del manantial, avanzaron lentamente, buscando algún indicio de Theo, pero seguían sin ubicar nada que pudiera ser de ayuda.

Draco se sentía culpable por la pérdida de su reciente amigo, y tal y como hacía siempre que necesitaba pensar, azuzó al caballo y comenzó a correr a galope tendido dejando atrás a los demás. Corrió sintiendo el viento en su cara, librando las ramas negras que se atravesaban en su carrera. En dónde podría estar su primo? Después de un rato comenzó a desender la velocidad, y se extrañó al no reconocer el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Había un lago muy pequeño, un estanque, cubierto de neblina. Los árboles eran tan altos y frondosos que cubrían cualquier rayo de luz sumiendo todo en la penumbra. Una gruesa capa de hojas secas cubrían el suelo y algunas rosas negras crecían diseminadas en la tierra.

Las hojas crujieron y supo que tenía compañía. Volvió su rostro de marfil y supo que algo no estaba bien.

-Mis contactos me han dicho que el príncipe se encuentra en el sector sur del bosque negro.- dijo Ronald al hombre que tenía frente a él.

-Y ya has averiguado qué ocurrió en la batalla de ayer? Me extraña que mi hijo no regresara al castillo.

-Al llegar al pueblo los recibió un cuarteto de mujeres, según dicen los aldeanos eran muy hermosas, ellas los derrotaron brutalmente, los cuatro jóvenes decidieron pasar la noche en un mesón y esta mañana salieron al bosque. No estoy claro sobre qué ocurrió después, solo se que una arpía me ha dicho que el príncipe se encuentra cabalgando hacia el sur en solitario.

-Quiénes son esas mujeres?

-Nadie lo sabe, solo dicen que son guerreras que defienden a los desprotegidos.- respondió Ron, meditabundo.

-Bien, de cualquier forma puedo aprovechar su presencia.- dijo Lucius, y un resplandor obscuro cubrió sus ojos de acero.- ya sabes que hay que hacer.

-Sí, mi señor.

Ron salió disparado del despacho del rey y se dirigió hacia un árbol nudoso que crecía inmenso en uno de los jardines, con desagrado se apuntó así mismo con la varita y después desapareció entre el hueco que dejaban las raíces de aquel árbol.

Ya todo comienza, se dijo Lucius, es cuestión de tiempo.

El rubio observó cautelosamente a la mujer que tenía delante. Era una anciana cubierta con una capa negra, largos cabellos plateados se removían sobre su espalda y su cara surcada de arrugas lucía una sonrisa torva y una mirada mezquina. Se acercó a ella con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Principe Malfoy, lo saludo, su real majestad.- dijo la anciana melosamente e inclinando la cabeza.

-Buen día mujer.- respondió Draco.

-Sería usted tan gentil de llevarme a mi casa? Se que pido mucho, pero a mi edad los años pesan y se multiplican con cada paso; no es lejos de aquí.- pidió la anciana, y con voz zalamera prosiguió.- Mi nombre es Bathilda.

-Está bien, la llevaré.- respondió Draco al ver la sonrisa desdentada que le ofrecía la vieja. Después de todo el príncipe está para traer bienestar a su gente.

Ayudó a la mujer a subir en ancas de su caballo; avanzaron un corto trecho hasta llegar a una cueva con un portón de madera adosado en la entrada. La anciana desmontó trabajosamente y sonrió a Draco.

-Mi joven príncipe niño.- le dijo al tiempo en que tocaba una de sus mejillas.- tantas dudas carcomen tu alma, en pago del favor te regalaré una respuesta. Yo conozco el pasado, el presente y el futuro, pregunta lo que desees.

Draco, inseguro ante la proposición de la mujer en un principio creyó no tener ninguna pregunta; después su mente viajó hacia el futuro, hacia Hermione; pero de golpe cayó sobre él la única respuesta que quería obtener.

-Quiero saber cómo murió mi madre.

-No alcanzan las palabras para responderlo, pero puedo mostrártelo.- dijo ella.

Entraron a la cueva y en ella, al centro sólo había una vasija de piedra con runas antiguas talladas en los bordes. Un pensadero. La mujer cerró los ojos por un momento y luego extrajo de su sien un delgado hilo de humo plateado y lo colocó sobre el pensadero.

_Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios cubierta con una capa verde corría presurosa por el bosque, llevaba un bulto en brazos y un llanto hizo evidente que se trataba de un bebé. En algún lugar retumbaban cascos de caballos, se acercaban, la tierra vibraba ante su cercanía. _

_La mujer llegó a un barranco y detuvo su carrera. Observó el horizonte, se observaba perfectamente la puerta de la amurallada Eilën Dracöiz hacia abajo. Los campesinos se agolpaban al pié de esta tratando de derribarla utilizando criaturas tenebrosas para atacar. Trataban de derrocar el reino. Los nobles se refugiaban dentro mientras las personas afuera trataban de incendiar la ciudadela._

_La mujer rubia se puso a llorar, Abrazó devotamente al niño y le descubrió la cara; era un pequeño rubio, casi sin cabello con la piel exquisitamente blanca._

"_mi pequeño Draco" dijo la mujer. En seguida el ruido de los cascos cesó y entre los árboles aparecieron cuatro figuras femeninas, las mismas que lo habían atacado a él y a sus amigos. La mujer abrazó al bebé con mas fuerza y aquella con la que le había tocado pelear a él sacó indolentemente una espada de dos filos y la clavó en el corazón de Narcissa. Una flecha surcó los aires y se clavó en la espalda de la enmascarada; ésta, indolentemente se volvió y arrancó la flecha de su pecho sin ningún daño. Lucius Malfoy estaba de pié frente a ella, y en un rápido movimiento tomó a su hijo en brazos, montó el caballo y huyó de ahí. Cabalgando, dejando atrás el cuerpo de su esposa y con una lagrima silenciosa rodando por su mejilla._

Draco volvió a la realidad y sus ojos de acero estaban anegados en lágrimas: de tristeza, de dolor, pero sobre todo de ira.

Los buscaría, los cazaría y les produciría tanto dolor que desearían jamás haber nacido.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el bosque. Ese grito inició todas las desgracias que se precipitarían sobre cada criatura que habitase Eilën Dracöiz.

Ronald había aparecido directamente en su alcoba, se apuntó nuevamente con su varita y abandonó la forma de mujer anciana. No comprendía los planes del rey, ni tampoco el por qué de aquella escenificación frente al príncipe; pero intuyó que algo muy grande estaba por desatarse.

Ya era media tarde y Theo por fín salía de aquella casa de cuento de hadas, caminó por donde Luna le había indicado y pronto reconoció el sonido del manantial al que había caído. Internamente se prometió volver a ver a su salvadora en el futuro.

-En dónde demonios te metiste?.- escuchó la voz de Alex desde algún punto cercano.

El castaño miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a sus amigos.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras.- dijo Harry saliendo detrás de un arbusto.

-Bien, pues ya estoy aquí, ahora vamos al castillo que tengo un hambre… podría comerme un hipogrifo!.- dijo Theo.

-Nada de comida por ahora, debemos encontrar primero a Draco.- objetó el caballero.

-Draco? Pues a dónde ha ido?

-Si lo supiéramos no tendríamos que buscarlo, Theo.- respondió sarcásticamente Alex.

-Salió a buscarte, creo, pero no ha vuelto y ya hace un buen rato que se fue.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia lo profundo del bosque en busca del joven príncipe.

Draco avanzaba por el bosque sin poner ni la mínima atención a su dirección. Envuelto en la penumbra onírica de los árboles meditaba lo ocurrido mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente para descubrir qué debía hacer. Ahora entendía por qué su padre jamás había mencionado las circunstancias de la muerte de su madre; y ahora que las conocía sólo deseaba venganza.

El murmullo del agua lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se encontraba de nuevo en el manantial.

Se arrodilló en la orilla y enjuagó su cara con el agua helada. Ya había tomado una resolución. No podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sabía, y menos aún de sus objetivos. Debía actuar con normalidad e ir atando los cabos sueltos para tejer la red de sufrimiento en la que atraparía a cada ser que hubiese causado mal a su familia. Y ya sabía quienes podrían aliarse con él: las criaturas tenebrosas serían su primer objetivo.

Hablaría con su padre, era hora de saber toda la verdad.

Momentos después escuchó cascos de caballo acercándose. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Theo, Alex y Harry. No, a ellos tampoco les diría nada.

-Por fin te encontramos.- dijo un aliviado Harry.

-No había nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo es mi reino, lo conozco mejor que nadie.- respondió Draco.

A Harry esta respuesta le extrañó a sobremanera. Draco jamás había alardeado de su título y menos de su propiedad en el reino.

-Bien, y cuéntanos Theo, en dónde estuviste?.- preguntó Draco.

-Después de que caí al agua perdí la consciencia….

-Eso no es nada nuevo.- lo interrumpió Alex, mientras Theo le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Como iba diciendo, de pronto desperté en una casita, cálida y acogedora, pero lo más impresionante fue la mujer que me cuidó.- Sus ojos verdes vagaban imprecison en sus memorias recientes.- Era realmente hermosa, delicada como una rosa y tan perfecta como una muñeca de porcelana. Lo he decidido, esa mujer será mi esposa.- finalizó sonriente.

-Es que es una epidemia? Por qué de pronto todo el mundo desea casarse con gente que ni siquiera conoce?.- interrogó Draco.- primero Harry, con la chica pelirroja, y ahora tú con quien sabe qué persona.

-La envidia habla por tu boca, hermano.- respondió Harry.- nosotros nos casaremos por mero placer, tú debes hacerlo por obligación… aunque podrías revelarte.

-Sí, claro, me revelaré y entonces mi padre me asesinará, qué preciosa libertad, eh!.- respondió irónico el rubio.

Decidieron volver al castillo, para esas horas ya había caído la tarde y había mucho camino por recorrer.

Dos sombras cortaban la quietud de la noche como fugaces ases de luz. Dos mujeres cabalgaban en el bosque haciendo volar sus ropas contra el viento. Hermione y Ginevra se dirigían a la aldea de los gitanos, internándose cada vez más en aquellas regiones solitarias.

Momentos después avistaron las primeras casas, y descubrieron un resplandor rojizo entre los árboles. Llegando a las inmediaciones bajaron de sus monturas, dos soberbios caballos negros, y se acercaron al resplandor. En torno de una gran hoguera se congregaba un grupo bastante peculiar. En la posición principal se encontraba el matrimonio Weasly, después algunos gitanos con aire enigmático, en seguida los gemelos y Pansy ataviados con su indumentaria militar, y Luna con sus rubios cabellos alborotados…. Pero lo que más desconcertó a Hermione fue la presencia de dos centauros que permanecían de pie en el lado opuesto a Arthur y Molly.

-Bienvenidas sean, hijas le la causa justa.- saludó ceremoniosamente Arthur a las recién llegadas.

Ginny tomó asiento entre los gemelos y Hermione fue invitada a situarse en medio de los centauros.

-Seguro les extrañará la presencia de algunos de los invitados de esta noche.- Continuó el mayor de los Weasly.- Esta noche, contamos con la grata compañía de Banner y Alier, jefes de la tribu de los centauros, Hermione _Granger_, colaboradora de la causa.- hizo un énfasis extraño al presentarla con su apellido de soltera.- y nuestras honorables damas, Luna y Pansy.

Luego de las presentaciones comenzó oficialmente la reunión.

Bno, akí otro capi…. Díganme qué opinan, please…

Besos, Lilith

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

J

U

S

T

O

.

A

K

Í

.

I

I

I

V


End file.
